The Legend of Zelda: The Broken Power
by ZF83
Summary: This story was born out of a single question that came to mind as I finished Twilight Princess. What if there was an incarnation of Ganondorf who learned from his past failures?
1. Prologue

Author's notes:

Let me start by thanking you for taking the time to read my story. It is my first attempt at fan fiction and so I while realize I have a lot of room to grow as a writer, hopefully you will still enjoy what you read.

Now about the story itself. My purpose in writing is not to create a sequel to any of the Zelda games or fit the plot into any of the many time line theories. My simple wish is to a write a good adventure that anyone can understand and enjoy. I do have a quick warning. This story begins with a darker tone than most Zelda stories I've seen and will only grow darker as the plot unfolds, so be prepared.

Constructive comments/criticisms are always welcome.

* * *

**Prologue**

The metallic clinking of the chains around his ankles and wrists were the only sound to break the deafening silence as Link was led over the short distance from the prison to the courtroom. Since his capture the Hylians hadn't taken any chances, there were a total of twenty-four guards, six per eight hour shift, which kept a constant watch. Twelve of those guards now led Link to the courtroom. Link could see the tension in the guards' motions, their anxiousness obvious as their eyes followed any flicker of movement.

The door to the courtroom was opened by a pair of soldiers and the crowd in the courtroom fell silent as the guards poured through the door with Link sandwiched in the middle. As Link was led to the defendant's stand in the middle of the courtroom he caught glimpses of the faces in the crowd. Hatred burned in the eyes he saw; they had heard the case against him and were here to see that justice was done.

Stepping onto the stand with Link one of the guards produced a chain and used it to secure Link's hands to the podium in front of him. The guards then moved away and took their places around the courtroom giving the crowd their first look at him.

"MURDERER!"

"MONSTER!"

Were the two of the loudest cries that erupted from the crowd. Link knew that if they got out of control the guards would not even try to protect him.

The noise from the crowd died down to a dull roar as another door opened and the Judge entered the courtroom. With a couple sharp cracks from his gavel the room fell completely silent.

"This court is now in session," the Judge began, "I have carefully reviewed all the evidence and eyewitness testimony in the matter of the People of Hyrule versus Link and am ready to give my verdict. Does the defendant have anything to say before the verdict is given?"

"No your Honor," Link replied.

"Very well then. On the charge of pilfering sacred artifacts from the Zoras, Gorons, and the Royal Family I find you guilty. On the charge of conspiracy against the Royal family that led to their death I find you guilty. Finally, on the charge of brutally slaughtering defenseless women and children I find you guilty. You are hereby sentenced to death by hanging, which shall be carried out at dawn tomorrow. This court is adjourned."

As the gavel came down cheers erupted from the crowd, in their minds Justice had been served and the Right Hand of Ganon would be executed at dawn.


	2. Chapter 1

**Nightmares**

"Link. . . . . . . . .Hey Link you awake yet?"

Link's eyes blinked open. He remained motionless his gaze wandering from the ceiling to the dresser in front of him to the bed next to him, but his mind was blank. His surroundings foreign to him.

"LINK!"

Something clicked and the room suddenly made sense. He was lying on his back on the floor of his bedroom. It had happened again.

For months now he had felt an uneasiness that he just couldn't shake. He talked to his father and brother but they didn't have an answer for it. But something changed a couple of weeks ago. At first it was just nights of tossing and turning. Then came the images. Horrific visions of monsters ransacking towns he had never seen before. Finally there was yesterday. All day long he felt the uneasiness slowly weigh him down despite his efforts to shake it off. After all if the farm wasn't taken care of his family and a good part of the village would starve. But as the sun drew closer and closer to the horizon Link felt the growing weight pressing down on his entire body. It had gotten so bad that just walking from one side of the room to the other was exhausting. So he had decided to go to bed before sunset. However, his bed offered no relief and every time he closed his eyes the dark images flooded his mind. However, just before dawn Link did get a break when a new image entered his mind. This bright new image dispelled the monsters and brought peace to his mind, but he couldn't remember what the image was.

"LIIIIIIINK!"

The voice was much closer this time and was accompanied by a fist pounding on the door.

"I'm awake Aria," Link called out, but the raspy sound in his voice surprised him and he noticed his throat felt sore. Moving to a sitting position Link became aware of a slight burning sensation on his left hand.

"Finally," the relief and concern in her voice was unmistakable, "We thought you were going to sleep all day."

"What time is it?"

"About noon."

_NOON!_ Link scrambled to his feet and began frantically searching for his work clothes. He was supposed to start his chores before sunrise today so when his father came back from town he would be free to help unload the supplies. He finally settled on his tan pants and green tunic. He had never been fond of this outfit and it didn't help that his brother would tease him about looking like a fairy. The only reason he kept it was because as a baby he was found wrapped in these clothes. Why had he been abandoned in the woods and with such a strange idea for a blanket? But no time to think about that now.

"Slow down," Aria warned as Link threw open his bedroom door nearly crashing into her, "Don't worry your brother was able to pick up the slack."

Aria followed Link across the open room that served as the main room of the house. Stopping at the wood stove he quickly spooned out some of the leftover stew into a bowl he found on the counter.

"When your dad came into the butcher's shop this morning he was really worried about you," she continued, "and after hearing him talk about what he heard last night so am I. Are you ok?" Aria put her hand on Link's shoulder.

Her gentle touch surprised Link. Growing up she spent very little time with the girls of the village. Much to the dismay of her father Aria instead preferred to hang out with the boys. But the boys didn't accept a girl being part of their group at first. But when Aria sent the town bully Herdman crying home to his mother with a bloody nose she was in. Link and Aria, however, had always been buddies; even before she was accepted by the rest of the boys. As a kid he saw her as a great playmate, she became a great friend when they got a little older, and now. . .

"I'm fine," Link replied keeping his back to her he continued eating.

"Really?" Aria used her hand on Link's shoulder to turn him around so she could look directly into his eyes, "look at me and say it again."

Link stared back at her eyes. Aria stood as tall as Link her face was smooth and elongated with one feature flowing gently into the next, but her most predominate feature were her green eyes. Her face was framed by her black wavy hair that fell from her head and disappeared behind her shoulders. Probably not by choice, she wore a tan and brown dress that accentuated her slender frame well. Just to look at her you'd never know you were dealing with a tough tomboy.

"I'm waiting."

Link hated it when Aria did this. No one not even her own father could get anything past her. She could even tell you when a complete stranger was lying to her.

Link stared back at her piercing green eyes, "I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Look, right now I don't care whether or not you believe me, I'm very late. Father had to go to town early this morning and that means that Ruairi was left alone with the chores and you know how he is with tools."

It was a flimsy excuse. His brother could handle the farm tools just as well as Link, although he didn't always know his own strength. Aria studied him for a minute. Link could tell she still didn't believe him, but she moved aside.

"Thank you," Link placed his bowl in the sink and passed her.

"Don't think we're done talking about this," Aria warned as Link ran out the front door. Link already knew he would have to give her a better answer, but for now he was just glad the interrogation was over.

Even though the sun was high in the sky the temperature was still comfortable. Of course the large trees surrounding the house helped. When the farm was built just enough of the ancient trees were cleared from the surrounding forest to make room for the house, barn, and stable and not a single scrap of lumber was wasted in their construction.

The farm house was small with three smaller rooms attached to the larger main room in the center. About a stone's throw away stood the barn where they kept the feed for the cattle and the farming tools. A small stable attached to the back of the barn housed a few horses. Beyond the barn was one of two fields that had been carved out of the forest. The cattle spent their day in that field while the other field behind the house was used for crops. There was a path that connected the barn to the house and then another wider path that connected the barn to the road leading into town.

Following the sounds of splitting lumber Link eventually found Ruairi around the backside of the house chopping firewood. His brother stood at least a foot taller than Link with short brown hair on top of a face with very angular features surrounding his dark brown eyes. A large strong neck connected Ruairi's head to his huge muscular frame. Link secretly envied the fact that his brothers arms were bigger than Link's legs.

But Ruairi wasn't actually related to Link. Ruairi's father Eoghan had found Link abandoned in the woods when he was a baby. After trying to find Link's parents Eoghan decided to adopt him. Ruairi was about five years old at the time, and as Link grew the two of them became as close as if they were brothers.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Ruairi teased as Link came around the corner of the house, "Did you get enough sleep little brother?"

"Yes I did," Link said sarcastically, "What's left?"

"Nothing, I was just finishing the firewood while you and Aria had that little lover's quarrel. By the way I'm very good with tools."

Link was surprised for a moment. He had forgotten the walls of the house were so thin. But his surprise didn't slow him down from shooting back.

"If you're so good with tools then how did the barn end up with a hole in the wall?"

"That was a faulty hammer you gave me."

"Oh and I suppose the axe handle you splintered last week wasn't your fault either?"

"Is it my fault the tools I work with can't keep up with me? Besides at least I don't need to take beauty naps til noon."

"I didn't mean to sleep that late."

"Sure you didn't," Ruairi replied sarcasm dripping from every word; "I have to say that your little beauty nap was perfectly timed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it is awfully convenient that it just happened to end right as I was finishing up _all_ the morning chores."

"What are you trying to say? That I somehow planned this?"

"Well, what else would you expect from a green fairy."

That was it Link lunged at Ruairi, only realizing his mistake when his brother's huge arms locked around him. Ruairi had always been bigger and stronger than Link. But over time Link had figured out ways around their physical differences. He even could even turn Ruairi's strength against him. But a direct frontal assault was always doomed. Link struggled in vain to free himself but his brother's arms were like iron straps around him.

"Boys, boys, boys," Aria scolded. She stood at the corner of the house her hands on her hips and a mock scolding expression on her face, "When will you two learn to get along?"

Ruairi immediately released his hold and without his brother's support Link fell to the ground, which Link was sure Ruairi intended. Standing up Link brushed the wood chips from his tunic.

"That's better," Aria said still using that smug scolding tone, "Now shake hands and be friends again."

Link reluctantly turned to face his brother and then an idea crossed his mind. The look on Ruairi's face told him his brother had the same idea. They both turned to face Aria.

"Oh, no you don't," her smug look vanished as her hands dropped from her waist and she began to backing away, "Don't you two even think. . ."

But it was too late, Link and Ruairi lunged at Aria who moved just fast enough to get out of reach. That was Aria's strength she didn't stand a chance in a competition of brute force but she was fast, easily out maneuver her opponents. Link was the only boy in town that could even come close to matching her lightning quick speed.

Capitalizing on her advantage Aria darted around the house with Link and Ruairi close behind. As they came around the front of the house Link saw a horse drawn wagon pulling up alongside the barn. Aria must've seen it too because she immediately changed course and finally stopped right next to where Eoghan was getting down from the wagon.

Ruairi definitely got his size and strength from his father. Eoghan actually stood about an inch taller than Ruairi, even though Ruairi denied it. Eoghan had short dirty blonde hair that sat on top of a face with sharply angled features which caused him to always look as though he was angry. Even his brown eyes didn't help when Link was trying to figure out what he was thinking. His loose shirt and pants mildly concealed the huge muscles underneath and even though Eoghan was well into his forties he could still take Link and Ruairi on at the same time and win. But despite his dominating presence Link had never known a more kind or gentle man.

Eoghan eyed the situation as Link and Ruairi came to a stop just a few steps away.

"Oh gods where did I go wrong, to have raised two boys who have no idea how to properly treat a lady?" his tone was serious, but Link thought he detected a hint of sarcasm.

"It's not your fault," Aria's smug look had returned now that she stood next to Eoghan, "These two are just too wild."

"That may be true my dear," Eoghan turned his head to look at Aria, "But a lady doesn't start a fight."

"But she does finish them," Aria replied without missing a beat.

A huge smile broke across Eoghan face as a deep laughter rolled out of his enormous frame.

"In your case that is very true," still smiling he turned his attention back to Link and Ruairi, "Are you two going to stand there like statues or are you going to help your old man unload these supplies?"

Link and Ruairi immediately headed for the wagon. But as Link walked past Aria he bumped her just hard enough to make her stumble.

"Sorry," Link said picking up a bag of grain. Aria's green eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

The sun was hanging just above the tree tops when the four of them took the last bags off the wagon.

"Geez, dad did you by the whole town?" Ruairi commented.

"I just wanted to be sure we were prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"Well, Rayl from the store said that there's been some growing trouble recently and it's starting to affect his shipments," Eoghan replied, "So I just wanted to be sure that we could survive, if Rayl ran out of what we needed for a while."

Ruairi tossed his bags in place, "Oh, what kind of trouble?"

"Apparently there's been an increase in bandits and what's worse is they seem much more organized than before so the King's soldiers are having a hard time tracking them."

"What about the Gorons and the Zoras," Aria chimed in, "aren't they helping?"

"Apparently they are having troubles of their own and can't spare anyone to help," Eoghan replied, "But that's enough talk about such dark subjects. Let's finish putting these supplies away we still have to go back to town to pick up the stuff that wouldn't fit."

"What?" Ruairi and Link said almost in unison.

"Relax," Eoghan said, "It's just a few spare tools and couple more bags. Besides it'll be dark soon and we need to make sure that Aria gets back to town safely," he turned to Aria, "I'm sure your father will be wondering where you are."

Aria looked at the ground sheepishly.

They put the last couple bags away quickly and all climbed into the wagon. Eoghan and Ruairi took the seat in the front while Aria and Link sat in the back of the wagon facing the rear. The sun had sunk half-way below the tree line; by the time they reached town it would be long gone. But as they pulled out onto road Link saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't be sure but it looked like a shadow moving across the sunlit side of the barn.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you liked it so far! **

**The prologue actually came to be as I worked out the natural sequence of events following one particular scene that is still burning in my mind. Together these two events are shaping a very unique view of Link's world, that I hope will be well received.  
**

**This next part, though, should help clear some confusion. I wanted to start the scope of the story small so it could gradually blossom into an epic adventure, but perhaps it was too small.**

**And I'll definitely work to improve my grammar and scenic descriptions.  
**

* * *

**The Old Shaman**

_Link's breathing was heavy, but he wasn't tired. On his right arm he saw a shield and if it weren't for the blood splatters it could've easily passed for brand new. In his left hand was a sword so covered in blood that he couldn't see any distinguishing marks. Looking around he first noticed the buildings to his left. The houses appeared to have been carved out of the cliff face and their design reminded Link of the coral the trappers sometimes brought to town. His gaze continued to the top of the cliff where a large waterfall poured over the edge and came crashing down into the lake on his right. _

_ Bodies littered the scene. Many floated lifelessly in the lake their blood staining the water red. Others covered the path that stretched out in front of him, disappearing behind the waterfall. A stream of blood weaved its way between the bodies toward Link pooling around his feet before continuing on behind him. Then it hit him, the blood lust. It built up inside him and crashed down over him like a wave on the sand. He looked around searching for an opponent, someone anyone to kill. In the distance he heard shouting and the clinking of armor. Link watched two dark figures appeared in front of him they seemed to just rise up out of the ground._

_ "Good," one of the figures said, "At least they'll put up a fight."_

Link's eyes snapped open. His heart felt like it was trying to escape his chest with its frantic beating, while waves of trembles coursed through his body.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream," Link muttered under his heavy breathing. But the images were so vivid that every time he closed his eyes he was back on that blood soaked path. He pulled himself up to a sitting position and wrapping his arms around his knees he held them tight to his chest. _What is wrong with me?_

Link suddenly became aware of the people around him. In the moonlight he could see Aria, Ruairi, and Eoghan standing near and even though their faces were shadowed their concern was unmistakable. He took a quick glance around. He was still in the wagon and the thick row of trees on either side told Link they were a little ways outside of town.

Looking back at the people around him, Link wanted desperately to say something that would relieve their concern and break the silence that lingered in the air like a thick fog. But when he opened his mouth no words came out. He tried again but still nothing. Defeated, he decided instead to focus on controlling his trembling body.

The seconds ticked by each one feeling like an hour as Link rocked back and forth still trying to control the fading trembling in his body while his father, brother, and Aria stood like statues watching him.

Aria was the first to finally break the silence, "Link, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Link finally replied, his voice thin and raspy.

"You dozed off as the sun set and from the second you feel asleep you were restless. But the longer you slept the worse it got and right before you woke up you were crying and screaming. It was terrifying to watch." The horror in her voice didn't help Link's uneasiness.

"This was worse than last night," Eoghan added. Ruairi nodded in agreement.

All eyes turned back to Link. But he didn't have any answers for them. This latest dream felt like a caged animal in his mind and Link feared even the slightest slip in his efforts to suppress it would set the horrific images free. So again the seconds ticked on.

Then Link saw a change in Aria. She turned to Eoghan.

"Before you came in this morning I overheard my father talking to a customer about a traveling shaman that was passing through. According to the customer the shaman was planning on staying for a couple days. Maybe he can help."

For the first time in months Link felt a flicker of hope rise in him.

"Did you hear where the shaman was staying?" Link heard the same hope in his father's voice.

"No, but my father might know."

"We'll drop you off at your father's butcher shop on our way into town, and then we'll get the last of the supplies loaded and wait for you at the store," Eoghan said.

In the moonlight Link saw a smile spread across her face, "Sounds good."

Everyone climbed back into the wagon and they continued towards town. They were all cautiously hopeful and Aria helped Link stay awake.

Link shook his head as the sign with the town's name on it came into view. "Last Stop" is what the sign read. It certainly was not the most creative name for a town, but not completely random either. The Faron Woods formed the southern border of Hyrule and Last Stop sat about a mile inside the woods and for the hunters and trappers this town was literally their last stop before continuing on into the heart of Faron. So Link had conceded that the town leaders couldn't have been _completely_ inebriated when they named the town.

But even though there was a steady flow of people that came through Last Stop throughout the year the town itself remained very small with all the buildings sitting inside a large circular clearing. Along the road that came in from the north was Tamira's hotel and tavern, on the east side of town was Rayl's Supply Store and to the west sat Brynmor's Butcher shop. There were a few houses that filled in the spaces between the businesses and made the town into a large circle, but total there were no more than thirty people that stayed in Last Stop year round. Link guessed it probably had something to do with superstitions and legends that permeated the Faron Woods. Even the hunters and trappers didn't venture more than a day's journey from town. But Link had never really bought into all the 'ghost' stories that had emerged from the woods. He had always felt at home here.

Since the farm was on the west side of town the Butcher's shop was the first building they passed. Aria hopped out of the wagon without waiting for it to stop and quickly disappeared into the shop. Eoghan continued on across the open area in the middle of town and brought the wagon to a stop in front of the supply store.

The town was quiet except for a few loud conversations coming from the tavern. Link noticed all but a couple of the windows were dark. The brightest source of light came from the moon.

"Rayl was sure he would be asleep by the time we made it back so he said he would leave the rest of supplies over here," Eoghan's voice was barely above a whisper as he disappeared around the north side of the store. Ruairi and Link followed, but as Ruairi rounded the corner he stopped suddenly causing Link to nearly run into him.

"A little warning next time," Link said maneuvering around the giant in front of him, but Link stopped too when he followed his brother's gaze.

Before them was another mountain of bags that was taller than Ruairi and nearly filled the five foot gap between the store and the nearest house. There was also two of every tool they used on the farm, which made Link smile a bit.

"You did buy the whole town," Ruairi accused.

"Ssssh," their father replied, "Like I said I just wanted to make sure we would be ok."

Ruairi lowered his voice, "And where did you get the money for all this?"

"Mostly it's on loan. The crops are turning out very well this year so we should be able to pay it off when the harvest comes in. Now let's get this loaded so we can go home."

Their father's answer was a little abrupt but they did have to get it all loaded so Link and Ruairi took a deep breath as they walked toward the mountain. As Link worked he wondered if Eoghan was telling the whole truth about why he had bought so many supplies.

They were about half-way through the mountain when Aria reappeared.

"Sorry I took so long. I had some serious explaining to do before I could finally ask my father about the shaman. Anyway, my dad says he heard that the shaman is staying in a tent along the road just north of the tavern. "

"That's great as soon as we finish loading the wagon I'll head straight there," Link replied. The hope that started when Aria first mentioned the shaman was now growing.

"Actually, Ruairi and I can finish up here if you and Aria wanted to find out if the shaman will help you," Eoghan said.

Link looked at his father and then Ruairi, "Are you sure? I don't mind staying to finish up first."

"Go. Hopefully that shaman will cure you and I'll get a quiet night's sleep." Even though his brother's tone was sarcastic, Link could tell Ruairi was concerned.

After tossing the bag of grain in his hands onto the wagon Link followed Aria across town. The noise from the tavern had died down to just a few hushed conversations as they walked past.

"Yea there's a lot of people getting really angry with the way the soldiers are handling these highway robbers," one man said.

"It's not their fault," another man replied, "the robbers don't leave nothing behind so the soldiers don't have any way to track'em."

"Hey did you hear what's happening in the Zora. . . "

The voices faded away as Link and Aria continued walking. When they came around behind the tavern a cold chill ran up Link's spine and he felt a mild burning sensation in his left hand.

"What's the matter?"

Link saw Aria staring at his hands. He followed her gaze and realized he was rubbing the back of his left hand and immediately stopped.

"Nothing," Link replied.

Pushing aside his growing unease Link forced himself to smile, although the burning sensation didn't go away.

After a few minutes of searching they finally spotted a dome shaped tent sitting right along the tree line a short distance back from the road. The tent was made out of a black material and they probably would've never found it in the fading moonlight if Link hadn't seen a strange pair of red dots briefly appear in front of it.

They started walking towards the tent when a flap on the tent moved. Link and Aria froze. A dark figure slowly emerged from the tent. The figure's movements were slow and deliberate as if each move took a great deal of effort. At first Link thought that the person was hunched over in order to get through the tent opening, but when the figure cleared the tent Link realized he was wrong. The figure wore a dark hooded cloak that covered his entire body and hid its face.

"I'm Minhaga the shaman," the figure said as he exited the tent. His voice was deep and hoarse but there was something about him that made Link's skin crawl. The shaman continued, "I've been expecting you Link. Come sit down."

The shaman motioned to three stools outside the tent. Link and Aria each claimed one and the shaman slowly sat down on the one that was left.

"How did you know Link was coming?" Aria asked.

"You must be Aria," the shaman replied, "It doesn't take supernatural insight to hear the rumors around this small town."

"How did you know her name?"

"Do you really want to know that Link or would you like to see if I can help you?" the shaman replied.

Link didn't answer.

"Good, tell me what's been bothering you."

Link began explaining the uneasiness he had been feeling for months and how at first he had been able to push it to the side but in the last few weeks it had intensified and was affecting his sleep. He also described the visions of monsters ransacking towns, but he kept his latest dream to himself. When he finished Link stole a quick glance at Aria. For a moment he could see the fear and concern in her face before she managed to hide it.

Silence fell over the group and Link realized just how quiet and still the forest was tonight.

Minhaga finally spoke, "You are a very unique lad Link. What you've been experiencing is not a sickness or your mind cracking. Instead you are feeling what few in this world can, the changing of an era."

"I don't understand."

"Throughout most of the history of Hyrule times have been mostly stable. There was always some trouble that needed to be dealt with but nothing serious enough to upset the status quo. However, every few centuries a change comes along that challenges the very structure of this land. Most live their lives ignorant of the warning signs of this change, but there are a few who can sense it. You, Link are one of those few. I know because I feel it too."

"What can I do about it?"

"You are bold," the shaman sounded surprised, "but what is coming is too big for one boy to stand against. But I might have something that can help you."

He reached into his cloaked and produced a small piece of string with a pendant attached to the middle of it. He offered it to Link.

"Keep this around your neck and it will bring peace to your mind and calm your dreams."

"Thank you," Link said as he took the necklace and studied it in his hand. It felt like a thin flat round piece of wood that fit inside his palm and it had some sort of carving in the middle, but with the moonlight gone it was too dark to make out what the carving was. It certainly didn't seem like much, but he was willing to try anything at this point.

Link heard a wagon approaching from town. He looked at Aria.

"We'd better go, thank you for your time Minhaga and for this necklace."

"You will come back tomorrow and let me know if it helped, won't you?" the shaman asked as Link and Aria stood.

"I'll do my best," Link promised. He and Aria turned and began walking towards town.

Link turned to Aria modeling the necklace. "What do you think?"

Aria leaned in and took hold of the pendant around his neck. She studied it for a moment then leaned away letting it fall back against his chest.

She shrugged, "Looks good on you, do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know, although I do already feel the uneasiness lifting."

Aria smiled, "That's a good sign."

When Link and Aria came around the tavern they were met by Ruairi and Eoghan. The wagon wasn't as full as Link expected it would be.

"So did the old shaman cure you?" Ruairi asked.

"He gave me this." Link held up the necklace.

"Oh great, now I'm living with a fairy with jewelry."

"Knock it off you two," Eoghan interrupted, but his attention suddenly turned to Aria who was leaning heavily on the wagon for support, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired."

"Let's get you home."

Link walked with Aria while Eoghan and Ruairi rode the wagon over to the butcher's shop. By the time Aria got to the front door Link was supporting most of her weight.

Link opened the door, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'll be fine. You guys just worked me too hard today." Link saw the start of a playful smile on her lips.

"Goodnight, and thanks for the ride back to town," she said. Then she turned and disappeared into the butcher's shop and the door closed behind her.

Link squeezed onto the wagon next to his brother and the three of them rode back to the farm. Even though Link was worried about Aria the uneasiness he had felt for the past few months was nearly gone and as he lay on his bed he drifted into a calm and dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Runes**

When Link awoke the next morning he felt better than he had in months. But his concern for Aria had grown. He promised himself he would go see her as soon as the morning chores were finished. Link again settled on his green tunic and tan pants. He would have to do laundry _soon_.

"Good morning," Link said as he entered the main room of the house heading for the stove. His father was already up, but judging by the half eaten food in front of him Link guessed he hadn't been awake long.

"You seem better this morning," Eoghan said between bites.

Link took his stew and joined Eoghan at the table, "I am better."

"So what the shaman gave you worked?"

"It would seem so."

"Glad to hear it," Eoghan smiled.

Link heard the door to his brother's room creak open.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he had every intention of giving his brother a hard time about being the last one up until he saw Ruairi's face.

"Are you feeling ok?" Eoghan asked.

"I'm fine," Ruairi replied, "just didn't sleep good last night."

"Maybe I should've tossed and turned so you could sleep better," Link tried.

"Maybe," Ruairi dropped into one of the chairs at the table and his head sunk into his hands.

Eoghan studied his son for a moment, "Take your time getting breakfast, Link and I will get the chores started."

Ruairi nodded his head.

Link and Eoghan put their dishes away and headed outside. The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon as they walked towards the barn. The wagon would be the first chore. It had been very late by the time they got back to the farm so they decided to leave it till morning. Eoghan and Link were almost done unloading the wagon when Ruairi finally joined them. The breakfast seemed to have done him some good, although he still didn't look like he felt well.

Between the three of them they were able to finish the chores in record time. When they finished Link turned to his father.

"Do you mind if I head into town? I promised the shaman if I had time I'd stop by again and I also want to check in on Aria."

"That's fine," Eoghan said, "just be sure you're back before dark."

"I wasn't planning on staying _all_ day."

"_Ok_. Are you going to take Epona? You haven't been out to see her for a couple days. She probably thinks you've forgotten all about her."

"Fine," Link said as he turned towards the cattle's field. He knew his father's concern wasn't really for Epona. In Link's opinion his father had always taken those silly superstitions too seriously.

Link caught a glimpse of his horse as he came around the barn. Epona had grown into a beautiful mare with a soft tan coat and white mane and tail. Certainly a far cry from the starved and frightened colt he had found orphaned in the woods all those years ago. But even full grown she still appeared small next to the enormous horses they used for the farm work and though she was stronger than she looked, she could barely handle the tasks the other animals performed with ease. Link had tried, with limited success, to hide this fact from his father, but Eoghan eventually found out and said they couldn't afford to keep Epona. At the time Link had thought his father was being unbearably cruel and when he found out Eoghan had been asking around town to see if anyone would be interested in Epona, he refused to talk to his father for a month.

However, Link and Epona caught a break one evening when he accidentally forgot to lock her stall before going to bed. At the time a pack of wolves were stalking the cattle and Eoghan was afraid they would lose the entire herd. But that night Link, Eoghan, and Ruairi awoke to the cows' angry bellowing. Making their way out to the field they watched in silent awe as Epona managed to herd the cattle and keep the wolves at bay.

The next morning Eoghan announced that as long as she continued to protect the herd Epona could stay. Link was beside himself with joy the entire day. His brother actually asked him several times if he had eaten the mushrooms their father had warned them about.

Throughout the years since Epona's intelligence and unparalleled ability to sense danger made her indispensable to their farm.

"Hey girl," Link shouted hopping the fence. On hearing Link's voice Epona immediately turned and started galloping towards him, but when she came within a few yards she abruptly stopped, turned her side to him and started walking away. Link followed walking parallel to her.

"I know, I haven't visited you in a few days and I'm sorry," Link began, "will you forgive me?"

Epona let out a snort and kept walking.

Link continued, "I understand, you were left out here with only the smelly cattle for company, all the while thinking that your best friend had forgotten all about you."

Epona neighed and shook her head as if she was agreeing with what Link was saying.

"But I brought you something. If I give it to you would you forgive me?"

Epona came to a stop at the fence that surrounded the field. She stared straight ahead into the forest.

"I brought your favorite treat; a carrot."

At the word carrot Epona turned her head to look at Link. She watched closely while Link slowly pulled the large vegetable out of his pocket and offered it to her. Hesitating for a moment Epona's big brown eyes studied Link and the carrot carefully. Finally she came over and took it. She nudged Link with her nose as she ate. All was forgiven.

Link saddled Epona and they headed into town.

Last Stop seemed unusually still as Link and Epona entered the clearing. The town was never very busy and through the buildings Link could see a few people wandering around, but something just didn't feel right.

Climbing down from Epona, Link led her around to the front of the butcher's shop. He tied her reigns to the post out front and knocked on the front door.

"Sorry we're closed today," a male voice responded.

"It's Link."

The sound of heavy footsteps on the wood floor of the shop approached. The footsteps came to a stop as the door swung part way open revealing Aria's father Brynmor standing in the doorway. He stood about as tall as Link but was much bigger around, a fact which he didn't hesitate to joke about. His green eyes were surrounded by a plump round face with short black hair on top.

"I'm sorry son, but Aria's not feeling well today," Brynmor said his voice sounded strained.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Right now Aria just needs to rest."

Link noticed the newly formed bags under his eyes. "Are you sure you don't need any help, you look pretty tired?"

"It's been a long morning," his exhaustion clearly seeping into his voice, "I'd better get back to Aria. I'll let her know you stopped by."

"Thanks."

Link turned and started walking away as Aria's father closed the door. Brynmor had never been the kind of person to hide his emotions, but Link had never seen him look so worried.

Wandering over to Epona he began stroking her mane absent mindedly. Suddenly an idea burst into his head. Link turned and sprinted north across town. Making his way around the tavern Link found Minhaga sitting outside his tent. The shaman still wore the hooded cloak and even in the day light Link couldn't see his face.

"Good afternoon Link," Minhaga said as Link came to a stop a few steps away, "I was beginning to wonder if you would make into town today. Come sit."

Minhaga motioned to the stool next to him.

"No thanks. I've come to ask a favor. My friend Aria is sick and judging by the conversation I had with her father it's pretty bad. Can you please help her?"

"No."

Minhaga's abrupt answer made Link feel as though he had just punched him in the gut.

"But you're a shaman aren't you supposed to help people?"

"You've miss understood," Minhaga replied, "when I said no I wasn't refusing to help your friend. I've already been to see Aria and know that I cannot help her."

Link's heart sank into his boots, "Oh."

"What is plaguing Aria is not a natural illness but some sort of curse and even the power of this rune failed to drive it from her."

As he spoke the shaman reached into his cloak and produced an odd scrap of metal. The largest piece curved as though it formed part of a circle and attached to the inside of the curved piece were two straight pieces that started at the same point and angled away from each other as they moved away from the curved piece. Link sat down next to Minhaga examining the rune.

"What will this curse do to her?"

"It's too early to tell. So far she is exhausted with a growing fever."

Link returned the rune. "There must be something that can be done."

Minhaga didn't reply at first and Link again noticed how still the woods were. Finally, the shaman spoke, "Maybe there is something. . ."

"Tell me," Link demanded. The forcefulness of his voice surprised him.

"Well," Minhaga began, "the rune I have is actually one of four and while this one didn't have the power on its own to cure your friend, perhaps the combined power of all four could."

"Where are the other runes?" his impatience clearly bleeding into his voice.

"That's the hard part," Minhaga continued, "many centuries ago these runes once belonged to a great shaman who used their power to heal all that came to see him. But the rulers of the Zoras, Gorons, and Hylians became jealous of the shaman's growing popularity with the people. So they stole the runes from the shaman and hid them. Striped of his power the people began to believe that the shaman was a fraud and with the people now turned against the shaman the King of Hyrule had him executed."

"That's terrible," Link replied, "but what happened to the runes?"

"For centuries they remained hidden, but after decades of research I discovered their locations. But despite the fact that most have forgotten about their existence the other three runes are hidden in places that are too well guarded for me to get into."

"Maybe I could get them," Link offered.

A hoarse laugh escaped from under the shaman's cloak. "What would a farm boy know about sneaking into well guarded places?"

"Why would I have to sneak in, couldn't I just ask to borrow them?"

Minhaga's voice suddenly became very serious, "That would not be wise."

"Why?"

"First there are only a few who know of the runes and you would waste precious time trying to find them. Second, anyone who knows of the runes will also know the royal family's version of the story that portrays the shaman as an evil man and they will almost certainly throw anyone asking about the runes into prison. And how could you help your friend from prison?"

Link thought for a moment, "So how do we get the runes?"

"You are a bold boy," Minhaga replied, "but the road ahead is dangerous. As you are now you'd be lucky to last through the night. If you truly wish to help, get yourself more appropriately equipped and return by sunset."

"I'll be back soon," Link jumped out of his seat and began sprinting towards town.

The silence in the town sent a tingle down Link's spine as he sprinted back to Epona. _It's barely past noon. Where is everyone?_

Even Epona seemed uneasy when Link untied her reigns and led her towards the path leading to the farm.

While he rode through the forest Link began thinking how he would explain this to his father and brother. Certainly they would understand him leaving to help Aria, but then there was the farm to consider. It would be much harder on them to run the farm without him. But how long could this possibly take? Hyrule wasn't that big according to the hunters and trappers. He could travel anywhere he needed to within a couple of days so getting all the runes and bringing them back couldn't take more than a week, right?


	5. Chapter 4

**Journey Begins**

Link brought Epona to a stop in front of the barn. Quickly dismounting he made his way towards the house. He was sure his father would try to talk him out of leaving but Link knew he had to do this.

The front door creaked open as he entered the house.

"Is that you Link?" Eoghan's voice came from Ruairi's room.

"Yes," Link mentally prepared himself for the battle that was about to begin.

Carefully closing the door behind him Eoghan entered the main room. He made his way over to the table and sank into one of the chairs, "How's Aria?"

"Not good. I've never seen Brynmor look so worried."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Eoghan eyes met Link's. Eoghan must've seen something in Link's face because his gaze suddenly intensified and for a long moment neither one of them said anything.

"Where's Ruairi?" Link asked trying to shift the focus off himself.

Eoghan motioned towards son's room, but his gaze never left Link. "Sleeping."

"And he accused me of being lazy yesterday."

Silence again filled the room. Eoghan's unwavering stare made Link start to fidget.

Finally Eoghan spoke, "You're leaving aren't you?"

Link took in a long deep breath, "Yes." He braced himself for his father's response.

"I've known this day would come for a long time. . ." There was hint of sadness in his father's voice that pulled on Link's heart and threatened to derail his resolve.

"I love you father, but if there's any hope of helping Aria it's not here in these woods. The shaman told me about these ancient runes. . ."

Link's voice trailed off as his father held up a hand signaling him to stop.

"I'm not going to try to stop you."

"What?" All the preparing and planning Link had done on the way back from town evaporated from his mind, leaving him scrambling for what to say next.

"But. . .why?" Link finally managed to ask.

"Wait here," Eoghan rose from the table and disappeared into his room. Link noticed that his father's movements were slower than normal. He looked tired.

When Eoghan returned he was carrying a large cloth bag.

"As you know I found you abandoned in the woods all those years ago wrapped in the clothes you are wearing now," Eoghan paused. Taking in a deep breath he continued, "but there was more that I've kept hidden from you."

Link heard the clinking of metal objects striking each other as the bundle settled on the table.

"When I found you I also found these items hidden nearby. It was never my intention to deceive you, but these are tools not toys and I hoped you would never have any use for them."

As he spoke Eoghan began removing the contents of the cloth bag. The first item Link didn't recognize, it was shaped like a shirt but seemed to be made entirely of metal. Next was a shield, large enough to cover Link's entire mid-section and at first Link thought it had a plain silver finish until the light caught the intricate etchings of trees and plants he didn't recognize. The final item was a sword.

"This first item is a chainmail shirt. You wear it under your tunic and it will protect you from minor injuries. I'm sure you recognize these other two. So put on the chainmail and meet me in the barn."

Eoghan tossed the metal shirt over to Link then picked the sword and shield and went outside. Link quickly followed his father's instructions.

The next several hours were spent listening to painfully detailed explanations for how to care for the weapons. When Eoghan had finished explaining he made Link repeat back everything he had said while demonstrating how to do it. Finally when Link's hands were sore from all the blade sharpening and shield polishing Eoghan allowed him to take a break.

". . .a dull sword is no better than a wooden club." Eoghan leaned against a nearby post as he finished speaking.

"How do you know about all of this?" Link asked.

"I wasn't always a farmer. . ." for a moment his father seemed lost in a memory.

Suddenly Eoghan straightened himself, "Arm yourself."

"What?"

"Stand up and show me how you hold your sword and shield."

Link tried to protest. But before he could he was forced to jump backwards to avoid being hit by a wooden club that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Pick up your weapons," Eoghan again commanded.

Link obeyed this time as his father prepared to swing again. Raising his shield Link tried to block the club but the force of the blow sent him stumbling into the ground.

"You know you can't match my strength. But strength alone does not determine the outcome of a fight. You should know that very well by now."

Link thought back to his fights with Ruairi. Getting back on his feet he turned to face his father. Eoghan raised the club above his head and brought it straight down at Link. Link raised his sword to catch the club, but instead of trying to stop the blow Link stepped to the right and used his sword to guide the club away from him. While the club crashed into the ground he spun around and brought the sword to a stop at the back of his father's neck.

"Very good," Eoghan said. Link lowered his sword and let his father stand up. Eoghan then quickly demonstrated a few fighting stances and made Link repeat them as he went. Finally, his father seemed satisfied.

"That's all we have time for. You should be going if you're going to make it back to the shaman before sunset," Eoghan sank onto a nearby stool, "Always remember to fight with your head not your emotions."

Eoghan looked exhausted, sitting hunched over on the stool.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. There's a couple of saddle bags I prepared for you by the door. I didn't pack much food for Epona. Once you reach Hyrule Field she should be fine just eating the grass. Be careful, Hyrule is not a safe place to travel in a group let alone by yourself."

"I love you dad," Link threw his arms around his father.

"I love you too son," Eoghan whispered in his ear, "Now go."

As Link pulled away he saw a single tear run down his father's face before it was wiped away. Calling for Epona Link turned and picked up the bags. He quickly loaded them and hopped on Epona. Link turned to look at his father one last time before he and Epona headed towards town.

The sun was just barely touching the tops of the trees when Link and Epona reached town. An eerie silence hung over the clearing. Link could feel Epona getting more and more agitated the closer they came to the tavern. When they came in sight of the shaman's tent Epona simply refused to go any further. So Link tied her reigns to a post at the back of the tavern and walked the rest of the way.

"Minhaga," Link called out as he approached the tent. For a brief moment there wasn't any reply. Link was about to call out again when the flap on the tent was pushed open and the shaman slowly emerged. He had a large bird on his arm, but Link didn't recognize what kind it was.

The shaman eyed Link. His attention seemed drawn to the sword and shield on Link's back.

"I may have underestimated you," the shaman commented as he sat down on the stool outside his tent.

"Well, I'm sure you'll want to be going as quickly as possible. I'll stay here and do what I can for your friend while you travel to find the runes," Minhaga turned to his bird, "Look for Hammerhead, she will have instructions for you and will bring each rune you find back to me. The first place you need to go is Goron City in the mountain ranges to the west of Hyrule. The roads are well marked so you shouldn't have any trouble finding it. The rune is hidden in the abandoned section of the mines in Death Mountain."

Link heard what Minhaga was saying, but couldn't keep his eyes off the brightly colored feathers of the shaman's bird. "What kind of bird is Hammerhead?"

"A Helmaroc. She's only a hatchling, but she'll soon grow to her full size. You'd better get going. It'd be best if you were out of the woods before nightfall."

Link couldn't believe that the shaman was already buying into the ridiculous superstitions.

"Thank you for all your help." Link started back towards Epona.

"There is one more thing."

Link spun around as Minhaga produced a small leather strap from his cloak and offered it to Link.

"This is a very rare item once used by the Gerudo thieves. They would wear it wrists and when there was no other way they would rub the jewel concealed beneath the flap and it would allow them to pass through the most heavily guarded rooms undetected. Try it."

Link put the leather bracelet on his left wrist. Underneath a flap he found a flat round red ruby. A gasped escaped Link's mouth as his watched his hands and arms disappear when he rubbed the ruby. He looked for the rest of his body but he couldn't see it. Using his hands Link felt his way down his body. It was all still there. Behind him Epona whined, upset by his sudden disappearance, but Link's vision started to cloud over and his body began to shake.

"Rub the jewel again," Minhaga commanded.

Link obeyed. His vision cleared and his body relaxed as he became visible again.

"That jewel will make you and anything your skin touches completely invisible, but if you don't return to normal soon it will drain your strength. Be sure to use it wisely," the shaman warned.

"I will." Link walked back to Epona admiring the jewel.

Once he untied her it took a great deal of persuading to get her to move. Even then she tried to keep as much distance between her and the shaman as possible as they left town.

The forest remained unnervingly still along the path out of the Faron Woods. The crescent moon dominated the sky as the thick trees parted revealing Hyrule field. Before them lay vast rolling plain as far as Link could see and the swaying grass made the hills appear to move in the moonlight. Link felt uncomfortable as he stared out at the vast openness before him. He decided to spend one last night under the shelter of the trees.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hyrule Field**

Link was suddenly awake. He kept his eyes closed but tightened his grip around the handle of his sword. He had heard Epona neighing and could tell she knew something was nearby. He focused on the sounds around him straining his ears to find any sign of the intruder. But the woods were quiet. The seconds ticked by and still only silence. Link was about to relax when the faint sound of hushed voices reached his pointed ears.

"That stupid horse," a voice whispered, "I thought for sure he was going to wake up."

"Why are you here Nukpana?" a second voice demanded with much more authority than the first.

"Ahriman and I are getting anxious, when do we strike?"

"Go back to the north and wait for. . ."

The voice was abruptly cut off by a desperate snort from Epona. Leaping to his feet Link drew his sword his eyes scanning the woods around him. But in the morning light that filtered through the trees he didn't see anyone. Link noticed Epona's gaze was fixed on the area he thought the voices had come from. He picked up his shield and began walking in that direction. But there were no tracks or bent plants, in fact there was no evidence at all that anyone had been anywhere near his camp. He walked far enough that he almost lost sight of Epona then decided to give up his search.

"That was strange, wasn't it girl?" Link said as he returned to camp and stored his weapons, "I wish you could tell me what you saw." He stroked Epona's mane while continuing to scan the woods for any sign of the voices.

Finally he spoke, "We'd better be going." Link pulled some of Epona's food out of the bags and let her eat while he packed up his bedding and re-saddled her. When she had finished eating he led Epona out of the woods while he ate his breakfast.

Once they cleared the forest Link hopped on Epona and they joined up with the road headed west.

It was about noon when Link spotted a small group of trees just off the road. He and Epona had kept a steady pace since they left the woods and this was the first sign of any break from the sun. He brought Epona to a stop, dismounted and led her towards the small oasis.

Hyrule field was certainly much bigger than he had imagined. Even though he had been able to see the peaks of the western mountains since he left Faron they never seemed to get any closer.

"This is going to take longer than I thought," Link said to Epona, "I just hope Aria can hold on."

The coolness of the shade washed over him as he and Epona reached the trees. Link stopped to soak it in. He had never realized the sun could be so oppressing. But Epona kept moving and Link soon discovered why when she lowered her head and began noisily drinking from a small creek that ran through the middle of the oasis.

"Good girl." Link patted her side as he joined her by the creek. He knelt down and scooped a handful of water. The cool water soothed his burning throat and continued on down to his stomach. Link hadn't realized until that moment just how thirsty he was and continued greedily drinking until his stomach could hold no more. Then splashing a handful of water in his face he leaned back against a nearby tree.

Closing his eyes Link allowed himself to rest for a moment. Epona had been able to maintain a fast pace all morning, but as much as he hated it he knew their pace would have to be slower for the rest of the day or they'd never make it.

Link felt Epona push his shoulder with her nose almost knocking him over.

"I'm awake," Link protested as he peered at her through half open eyes. Then he noticed a clear ball of slime where Epona had nudged him.

"Gross!"

Epona simply stared into the distance, leaving Link to scrape off the goo with his bare hands. He rubbed most of it into the grass, then leaned forward and used the creek water to wash the rest of it off.

"Watch where you wipe that thing next time," Link looked up at Epona, "You could at least look at me while I'm talking to you."

But Epona's eyes remained fixed on something to the west. Link followed her gaze, but couldn't see anything through the trees. Link looked back at Epona. Her gaze hadn't shifted.

"What's so interesting out there?"

He followed her gaze again and this time he saw it.

A covered wagon veered off the road headed for the trees. The wagon was drawn by two beautiful black stallions, although both horses looked as though they had been over worked. On the side of the wagon Link saw pieces of words that someone had tried to remove. Holding the reigns in the front seat was a large round man, as he approached Link guessed the man was nearly as tall as Ruairi but unlike his brother this man seemed to have more fat than muscle. A fact that was accentuated by a bulging belly his shirt failed to contain. The man's large round face had a hardness about it that made Link want to check to be sure his weapons were nearby and the coldness of the man's black eyes didn't help. His face was topped with short messy hair which had so much dirt caked into it that Link couldn't tell what its true color was. But what really caught Link's eye was the long scar that started at the man's chin and curved upward as it moved along the left side of his face stopping at his ear.

Link rose to his feet and led Epona to the edge of the trees. Her fidgeting matched Link's own feelings. The wagon slowed down and came to a stop directly in front of them.

"Well, what have we here?" the voice came from the back of the wagon. A second man hopped down. He was about Link's height and although he had a thin frame his muscles were well defined. He wore pants with no shirt and had sword strapped to his back. The smooth tan skin of his flawless face surrounded his light brown eyes and his blonde hair was neatly trimmed around his face. But the way he moved set Link on edge.

"You do know that this is my group of trees don't you?" the small man said.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that," Link replied, "we were just leaving. . ."

Link took Epona's reigns and tried to walk past the wagon. But the small man moved to block their path. The wagon groaned as the large man climbed down.

"I'm afraid that won't do, you see there is a fee for using these trees." The way the small man acted reminded Link of the way a cat played with its catch.

"What sort of _fee_?"

"That's for me to decide." The small man started to move towards Epona. But Link stepped in front of him.

A smile started to form on the man's face, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Link didn't respond.

"You know you're just going to make this harder on yourself. I'll take what I think is fair payment and you can be on your way." Link could easily tell the man was enjoying this, but Link didn't budge. "Have it your way."

The small man's eyes moved to something behind Link. Seeing his chance Link dropped low to the ground while reaching back and slapping Epona. She lurched forward forcing the man to dive to the ground to get out of the way. Link spun around still staying low to the ground and by the time he stood up he was behind the big man and had his shield on his right arm. The big man was leaning forward trying to recover from his failed attempt to grab Link when Link drove his shield into his back causing him to stubble forward and nearly land on the smaller man. Link drew his sword and waited for them to recover.

"That was really stupid," the calmness of the small man's voice had worn off a bit. Using his foot the small man prodded the large man who was already struggling to get up. "What are you waiting for you worthless pile of blubber, GET HIM!"

The large man finally got back on his feet and charged Link. While Link didn't doubt that this man could deliver some devastating blows, he moved slower than Ruairi and at the last second Link ducked out of the way catching the man's foot, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" The small man lunged at Link while drawing his sword.

He moved faster than Link expected and Link barely managed to get his sword up in time. The man took a step back, his face still filled with arrogant confidence. He began slowly moving to Link's left putting Link between the man and the wagon.

The small man moved almost as fast as Aria as he attacked again swinging his sword at Link's left side. Link caught the sword with his but the man kept moving and rammed his shoulder into Link's shield causing Link to stumble backwards, slamming into the wagon. Out of the corner of his eye Link noticed the man bringing his sword around. He barely managed to bring his shield up in time to block the attack on his throat. Knocking away the man's sword with his shield Link brought his own sword around and struck the man in the side of the head with the handle of the sword. The man backed away holding the wound as blood began oozing between his fingers.

A baby's cry came from the wagon. Link instinctively headed towards the back of the wagon to investigate but was abruptly stopped by the large man. Something struck Link across his back. The force of the blow sent him to his knees. Link sat there stunned as a sword came rest on his shoulder.

"I'm impressed. I've been hit a few times before but never in the face. I suppose I should start by re. . ."

The sword slid off Link's shoulder followed by a thud behind him. Link looked around and saw the small man collapsed on the ground. He looked up at the large man and saw eyes as big as the wheels on the wagon set inside a ghostly white face. Again Link looked behind himself. He saw only the small man lying in the grass in the shade of the trees. Link reached over and placed the back of his hand near the small man's mouth. He could feel the air rushing in and out. At least the man was still alive, but what happened to him? Link turned back around. The big man's body immediately stiffened as Link looked at him.

"Your friend is still alive," Link said thinking that might ease the big man's fear.

But a terrified expression was the only response.

Link slowly rose to his feet. The big man stepped away as Link stood and inspected his back. It would be sore for a while but the chain mail had held. Link noticed the large man's eyes kept darting back and forth between Link and the man on the ground. So he slowly began moving away from the small man. As he did the large man slowly inched his way toward his friend, while always maintaining his distance from Link. When he finally was within reach of the small man he quickly picked him up and started running away faster than Link thought he was capable of moving.


	7. Chapter 6

**The Wagon**

Link watched the top of the big man's head disappear behind the nearest hill. He continued to replay the events in his mind, but the pieces just didn't seem to fit. Maybe the small man's collapse was a delayed reaction to the blow to the head Link had given him, but that didn't explain the terror in the big man's eyes.

The baby in the wagon started crying again, bringing Link back to reality while multiplying his confusion. Putting his weapons away he followed the cry to the back of the wagon and was stunned to discover a Goron baby.

The baby seemed surprised by Link too. He stopped crying and tilted his to one side, but the weight of his head caused him to start to fall. Link reached out and caught the child just before his head hit the floor of the wagon. The baby giggled while Link helped him back to a sitting position, and as soon as Link let go the baby tilted his head again forcing Link to catch him again. The giggle turned to full out laughter as the baby continued playing his new game with Link. But after about the fiftieth time Link had had enough. So instead of setting the baby back up he gently laid the baby on its side. Link quickly discovered his mistake when the child began crying again.

Link hopped into the wagon and tried everything he could think of to calm the child but nothing worked. Completely exasperated he leaned back against the side of the wagon. The baby's crying intensified.

A flicker of color in the corner of his eye caught Link's attention. Turning his head towards the front of the wagon Link's eyes discovered a sea of crystals, sparkling in the sunbeams that snuck in through the holes in the wagon. Link stood memorized by the rainbow of colors, many of which he had never seen before. Picking up the smallest crystal he could find, which was still larger than his hand, Link held the pale in one of the shafts of light and watched in awe as the sunlight filled the crystal before shooting out through its rough surface, scattering specks of blue light throughout the inside of the wagon.

"This looks like the same stuff rupees are made from," Link said.

But something else soon caught his attention, the baby had stopped crying. Looking over he saw two wide eyes fixed on the blue crystal in his hand. Link moved the crystal to the left. The baby's eyes followed. He moved it back and the baby's eyes followed again. An idea crossed Link's mind. He reached over and picked up a red crystal and held it near the blue one. Now the baby seemed confused, trying to watch both crystals at the same time. A smile spread across Link's face as he moved the crystals around in the sunlight and watched the baby struggle to follow the movements of both crystals.

The baby's hands reached upwards making grabbing motions. Link set the crystals in front of the child. The baby took hold of the blue one and pulled it into his lap.

Relieved that this seemed to be holding the child's attention for now a new thought crossed his mind. What was he going to do with the baby? He had no idea how to take care for a _Hylian_ baby let alone a Goron and taking the baby with him would only slow him down.

The baby giggled. Link looked over and saw him still happily playing with his blue crystal. He knew he couldn't just abandon the child. Besides he was headed for Goron City so at the very least he could leave the baby with someone there who could find the parents.

"So I guess that means you're coming with me." The child didn't pay any attention to Link but continued to amuse himself with the crystal. The crystals! He hadn't even begun to think what to do with all the crystal in this wagon. There was certainly enough to buy the King's palace and probably still have plenty left over for a long comfortable life. But it would be wrong to keep any of it and the owner would certainly be looking for them, so he needed to find some way of returning them, while not losing any more time getting the runes.

Hopping down from the wagon Link called for Epona. She trotted over from the creek. Her mouth stuffed with grass.

"I'm glad one of us is enjoying ourselves." Taking her reigns Link led Epona to the front of the wagon. After securing Epona's reigns Link went back to check on the baby one more time.

"NO!" Link shouted as the child came into view. But it was too late. By the time Link came around the side of the wagon the baby was just finishing a huge bite in the blue crystal. Link quickly grabbed the red crystal and tossed it out of reach then tried to get the blue crystal away from the baby. The Goron child was stronger than Link expected. It took most of his strength to wrestle the crystal from the baby's hands and toss it out of reach.

Wrinkles spread across the baby's face. His mouth opened wide releasing the most intense cry so far.

"Again with the crying," Link said covering his face with his hands.

There was only one thing Link hadn't tried yet. He bent down and began inspecting the blades of grass at his feet. After sifting through a couple dozen he finally found one that would work as the crying reached new heights. Plucking the piece of grass Link trimmed it to the proper length. Standing back up he placed the blade of grass between his thumbs and pulled it tight, then positioned the rest of his hands as though he were holding a large ball. Link drew in a deep breath and placed his lips just above blade of grass. He released the air through his lips and a lone note resonated in his cupped hands. Moving his fingers Link changed the pitch of the note causing a melody to emerge. It was a song he had created to soothe Epona while he sat up with her during the restless nights after she had first come to the farm. The soft melody gradually won over the crying child, who watched Link with heavy eyes. Link was about to repeat the melody for a third time when the baby's eyes closed and he began to fall backwards. The song abruptly stopped as Link reached out and caught the Goron and gently laid him down. Link quietly made his way around the wagon and hopped in the front seat.

Signaling the horses to move, he carefully turned the wagon around and got back on the road headed for the western mountains.

The dying red glow of the setting sun was all that remained of the daylight as the grassy field gave way to the barren rock at the base of the mountains. Looking ahead Link could see a jagged path, just wide enough for the wagon weave its way up into the mountains.

Link brought the wagon to a stop just off the road. He planned to wait till morning before braving that path. Hopping down Link untied all three horses and led them over to the stream that the road had followed since they left the trees.

He had a lot of time to think since then, but still wasn't any closer to figuring out why those men had so quickly abandoned the large fortune in this wagon? The puzzle was giving him a headache.

Fortunately the baby was still quiet. A little too quiet actually, now that Link thought about it. Even though he had managed to get the kid to sleep, Link fully expected the bumpy road wake him up. But that never happened. If fact the baby had been so quiet that Link had forgotten he was back there till just now.

Leaving the horses at the stream Link ran to the back of the wagon. He was relieved to find the child curled up in a ball peacefully sucking on his thumb. Maybe Gorons are _very_ heavy sleepers.

The horses seemed to have had their fill when Link returned. Link led them back to the wagon and tied their reigns to it. He grabbed some food and his bedding out of Epona's saddle bags and stretched out on the ground. Munching on his food he watched the stars take over the darkening sky.


	8. Chapter 7

Response to JimHarbis: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. While the Hyrule in my story is probably closest to the Hyrule of TP, I'm actually not trying to fit it into any Zelda timeline theories. The story is intended to be its own adventure and I hope that will become more clear as the plot unfolds.

* * *

**Gorons and Crystals**

At first Link wasn't sure why he was awake. The stars still filled the moonless sky as he lay on his bed. Then he heard it, a low roar that shook the ground beneath him. Looking over Link could see the small stones walking along the ground. The horses' snorting and stamping hooves told Link they noticed it too.

Link tried to stand, but the growing vibrations made the ground as slippery as ice. After several failed attempts he resigned himself to sitting on the ground to wait it out. The stones now hopped several inches in the air and Link could feel his body moving along the ground even though he sat still.

A flicker of movement caught Link's attention. He looked under the wagon at the path that led into the mountains. Three boulders, bigger than any horse Link had ever seen, came into view. They barreled down the path in a straight line. Link was glad he had decided not to ta. . .

His train of thought abruptly stopped when the boulders turned, following the curve of the path instead of rolling over the edge. Link couldn't believe his eyes. The three boulders continued turning to follow the twisting path. Then it dawned on him: Gorons!

By the time Link realized what he was seeing the Gorons were exiting the path and headed towards him. Link noted that the Gorons movements seemed well disciplined as they circled the wagon and stood in unison. As they reached their full height Link guessed these Gorons would probably tower over his father.

"Have you seen two men in wagon like yours?" The voice came from the Goron closest to Link and was more of a command than a question.

But Link didn't get the chance to answer. The Goron at the back of the wagon spoke, "It's him!"

The pounding of the Goron's footsteps bounced Link several inches into the air. Reaching into the wagon the Goron pulled out the baby. At the sight of the baby the Goron nearest to Link seemed to relax a bit.

"Something not right with him," the Goron said cradling the baby in his arms.

The Goron nearest to Link stepped toward him, "What did you do?" the giant demanded.

"Take easy Gordon," the Goron holding the baby said, "Let Darragh deal with him."

Link looked up at the dark giant looming over him. There wasn't enough light to see his face, but the Goron's posture betrayed his desire to crush Link.

"He ran?" Dara said.

"Yea, he grabbed his buddy and ran as though a wolf was after him," Link replied.

Dagon and Dara's deep rolling laugh echoed off the barren rock around them, "What coward!"

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon signaling the end to one of the longest nights Link had ever experienced. Link had finally gotten a chance to explain himself to the Gorons, but even that didn't help much. He had been a little evasive when it came to why he was traveling alone and then trying to explain the two thugs sudden fear of him only made his story more flimsy. Gordon appeared to be the leader of the group. Even now he wasn't completely satisfied with Link's story, but seemed to believe Link wasn't a threat. Dara and Dagon on the other hand found the idea of the thugs being scared off by Link to be hilarious and constantly ask about it as they pulled the wagon along the winding path. Link rode in the wagon since walking next to these giants had proven to be impossible. The horses were tied to the back and Gordon walked a few steps ahead with the baby.

"If you don't mind me asking," Link said over their fading laughter, "why did Gordon react the way he did when you said there was something wrong with the baby?" He hoped this topic would keep their attention off his story longer than his last attempt.

Dara's tone became very serious, "There is something wrong with baby and as baby's father Gordon very worried."

"Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

"No, baby won't wake up. Those men did something," Dagon replied.

"How did those men end up with the baby anyway?"

Link's question hung in the air. The crunching sounds of the wagon wheels rolling over the small rocks in the path and the booming of the Gorons' footfalls became the dominate sounds. Link couldn't tell if the Gorons didn't hear him or just didn't want to answer. He was about to change the subject when Dara spoke, the words seemed difficult to say.

"There has been trouble. . ."

"It none of his business," Dagon snapped.

"He saved baby from those men, he is brother to us."

Dagon didn't respond. Link couldn't tell if the look on his face was anger or concern.

Dara turned his attention back to Link, "There has been trouble in mountains. The female warriors of the Gerudo began attacking Gorons without cause. Their weapons cannot hurt Goron but they very skilled at sneaking in and causing trouble in Goron mines. Those men took advantage of Gerudo attacks and kidnapped baby of our Patriarch's first commander. They demanded wagon full of crystals for safe return of baby, but when Gordon delivered crystals to them Gerudo attacked again and those men ran with crystals and baby. We followed as soon as Gerudo attack ended and mines repaired, but they were long gone with no reason to return."

Link let the story sink in. Then a thought crossed his mind. "How did those guys know you would be able to give them this much crystal?"

Dara and Dagon looked at each other.

"That not important," Dagon said, "what important is what thugs did to baby."

The abrupt answer caught Link off guard. Dagon hadn't even been that unfriendly when he thought Link was one of the kidnappers.

"He seemed just fine to me when I found him," Link finally managed to say.

"Who?" Dara asked.

"The baby, the only way I could get him to stop crying was to let him play with one of the crystals."

The wagon came to an abrupt stop nearly throwing Link off the front. Both Gorons turned to face Link and the look in their faces made him freeze.

"Which crystal?" they said almost in unison.

Link's mind went blank. Scrambling for his words he finally managed to say, "Uh. . .a blue one I think."

"Show me," Dara demanded.

Link scrambled over the seat and into the back of the wagon, desperately searching for the crystal the baby had taken a bite out of.

Link heard Gordon's voice, "What wrong?"

The other two Gorons filled Gordon in as Link finally located the crystal with the bite marks in it. Emerging from the wagon Link held out the crystal.

Dara snatched the crystal out of Link's hand and began inspecting it.

"How much did baby eat?" Dagon said, but Link's attention remained on Dara who was nibbling on the crystal.

"About half," Link replied.

"When?" Gordon asked.

"Around noon yesterday."

All three Gorons looked at each other, then at the baby.

"Go," Dara said to Gordon, "we ok."

Gordon looked at the two Gorons in front of him, then dropped into a ball around the baby and quickly rolled away.

Link's death grip on the wagon slowly loosened as the rumbling in the ground faded away. "What was that about?"

"To Gorons crystals are strong medicine. Hopefully it not too late to treat baby for overdose," Dara answered. He and Dagon began pulling the wagon again. Their pace was quicker than before.

Link's concern saturated his voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It was honest mistake. You lucky baby didn't eat red crystal," Dara said. Both Gorons chuckled.

"Now tell us again just how _you_ scared man as big as Goron?"

Link rolled his eyes at Dara's request. _At least that was a longer break than last time_, Link thought as he began retelling the story.


	9. Chapter 8

**Goron City**

By mid-morning the rhythmic pounding of the Gorons' footfalls where the dominate sound. Much to Link's relief his stony companions seemed to have had their fill of his story. But even with the Gorons' quickened pace the twisting path seemed to never end.

The scenery did help compensate a bit for the lengthy journey. From sheer drop-offs that faded into blackness to the jagged peaks whose razor sharp edges seemed to pierce the heavens. The strength of the Goron race was echoed in their home. But looking on the barren rock Link found himself missing the lush green forests of Faron. It was his second day away and he longed to be under the familiar shelter of those ancient trees. And what of Aria? Did she still have the strength to fight the fever? And how were his father and brother coping in his absence?

Link shook his head trying to clear his mind of his worries before he drowned in them. He instead focused on the scenery around him, which at first only drew his mind back to his concerns. However, the next turn revealed a new sight. The lazy trail carved its way between two walls of barren rock that sloped away from the path as they rose up to the heavens. Link could see smaller paths branching off the main path before ascending the rock walls. A multitude of boulders, of varying sizes, were scattered among the ascending paths and Link found himself hoping none of these large rocks were loose.

"We entering city now," Dara announced although his voice was barely above a whisper.

Stunned Link looked back at the valley walls and realized that he had mistaken the rolled up Gorons for boulders.

"What are they doing?" Link asked, his voice echoing off the rocky walls.

"They sleeping," Dagon answered his voice also barely above a whisper.

Link matched the Goron's volume, "Is the whole city asleep?"

"Almost," Dara answered, "Constant repairs from Gerudo attacks have taken toll on Gorons."

A wave of pity for the slumbering giants washed over Link. What right do the Gerudo have to do this? "Aren't you getting any help from the Hylians or Zoras?"

Link could see both Gorons stiffen at his question.

"What is it?"

"Gorons strong," Dagon beat a single fist against his chest, "we no need help."

There was a powerful pride in Dagon's voice that resonated in Dara too. But there was something else in the Goron's voice; resentment, maybe. Link couldn't be sure. The rocky giants refused to answer any further questions on the topic and instead focused on walking as quietly as possible.

At the end of the path the valley walls abruptly turned and curved out and away from each other. Both rock walls mirrored each other as their curve eventually brought them back together at the base of the largest mountain Link had seen all morning. The monstrous form towered over the valley walls as its jagged edges disappeared into the clouds that clung to its peak.

"Welcome to Goron City," Dara announced his voice back to a normal volume.

Link was unable to take his eyes off the ominous form in front of him, "This is your home?"

A huge smile spread across Dara's face, "This is home to all Goron. Goron ancestors made Death Mountain home in ancient times and eventually carved passages so other races could pass through great mountains."

"Wait, your people _created_ the mountain passages?"

"Yes," Dagon said beaming with pride.

"Till paths made only Goron strong enough to cross great mountains," Dara said.

Dara and Dagon continued taking turns speaking while explaining how the southern pass was created first as a favor to the Hyrulian King. Next the Gorons assisted the Zoras by creating the passage that led east out of the city but then turned north towards the Zora domain and the Shadow Lands beyond.

The two became so involved in their story telling they noticed little else. But out of the corner of his eye Link spotted a shadow gliding across the valley floor. Looking up he saw the shaman's bird, Hammerhead, silently gliding towards him. When it reached the wagon it paused in the air for a moment then turned and flew away. Link followed the bird with his eyes till it disappeared down the eastern path.

". . .and western pass created after Goron discovered Gerudo people living in Great Desert," Dagon didn't try to hide the disdain in his voice when he mentioned the Gerudo. The Gorons' story had taken them most of the way across the massive valley.

When the wagon finally came to a stop Dara spoke, "Dara take good care of horses Link follow Dagon to see Patriarch Darragh."

Link hopped down from the wagon and quickly caught up Dagon who was already part way down the large arched tunnel that led into the mountain.

Torches spaced at regular intervals kept the tunnel surprisingly well lit as they walked for what seemed an eternity passing dozens of other passages branching off the main tunnel. Link guessed they had to be near the end when the tunnel suddenly opened up into a large circular chamber. But Dagon kept walking following the path as it began to slope downward. Link's eyes grew wide as he carefully glanced over the edge into the abyss the path spiraled down into.

Dagon must have noticed Link's reaction, "In Hylian society status measured by how tall things are, for Goron it how deep. There many other chambers like this in mountain, but none as deep."

"Couldn't you build a platform to lower yourselves into the ground instead of walking the whole way?"

Dagon's deep rolling laugh echoed through the chamber, "You funny Hylian."

About halfway down Link noticed a change in the walls lining the chamber. Evenly spaced along the walls were large recessed alcoves, each with its own stone pedestal. But unlike the rest of the rough cut stone of the chamber these alcoves had been carefully crafted and given a smooth shiny finish. The path also became brighter as each alcove had its own flickering light source.

The next level down revealed another change as each alcove now had a stone statue of a Goron in it and a unique painting behind each statue. Dagon stopped in front of the first Goron and beat a single fist against his chest then continued walking down the path.

"What is all this?" Link asked.

"These past Patriarchs," Dagon said, "closer we get to bottom older Patriarchs are."

Link glanced over the edge of the path again. He could see the bottom now, but they still had a ways to go and the statues continued to line the path all the way down.

"Did your people make all these?"

"No," Dagon chuckled, "when Patriarch at height of reign, Patriarch go to Zora and have most skilled water carvers create life size statue."

"What about the paintings behind each one?"

"That gift from Hylian artisans done after Patriarch death to tell story of Patriarch life. Then statue placed on pedestal so Patriarch can be with ancestors."

Link suddenly felt very small in the midst of these giants and the enormous deeds depicted on the walls. He became so enthralled with the lives of the Gorons he past he barely noticed when they finally reached the bottom.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's comments: Thank you to everyone who has left a review so far. This next chapter is short, but I promise there will be longer chapters to come. Enjoy.

* * *

**Darragh**

"Link stay close to Dagon and do as Dagon does," his voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke.

Link reluctantly broke his attention away from the final Patriarch, "What?" It was amazing how well preserved all the statues and paintings were. Even the final one didn't appear to be more than a day old.

"Come here," the Goron impatiently motioned for Link to stand at his side, "and do as Dagon does."

Link quickly joined Dagon. Two thunderous booms echoed through the air when Dagon pounded his fist twice on the large circular door in front of them. Though the door was bigger than any Link had ever seen it made only the slightest grinding sound as it rolled to one side revealing a large dome shaped room.

Gordon stood in the center of the chamber facing a figure Link couldn't see, but along the walls to the left and right of the figure sat five withered Gorons.

"Counsel of Elders," Dagon whispered to Link, "this big honor for little Hylian."

"Welcome," the hidden figure said, his deep voice bouncing off the barren rock.

Dagon entered the chamber with Link staying at his side. As they entered Gordon moved aside revealing the largest Goron Link had seen so far sitting in an ornately carved stone chair. When they reached the place Gordon had been standing Dagon stopped and beat a single fist against his chest. Link quickly mimicked the action.

The Goron rose from his chair a large smile spread across his face, "It been too long brother Dagon. You been well?"

"Yes Patriarch."

"Good," the large Goron replied. Then he turned to Link, "This must be Link. Strange so much come from one so small."

A low chuckle escaped from a few of the Gorons. The large Goron held up his hand to silence them, "I Patriarch Darragh and on behalf of Goron thank you for rescuing Gordon son and returning crystals to us."

"You're welcome Patriarch," Link replied.

Darragh turned to the Gorons around him, "So much bad happen in recent time. Tonight all Goron celebrate the good," Darragh turned to Link, "and Link guest of honor."

The room erupted with cheering. Link was speechless.

Darragh moved closer to Link and amidst the noise said, "If there anything Goron can do to help Link, let Darragh know."

"Ok," was all Link managed to say.

The Patriarch stepped back and raised his voice above the celebrating Gorons, "Go spread good news to all Gorons. Celebration begins when first mountain pierces yellow sun."

All the Gorons began making their way towards the door. Link followed, but as he reached the door a thought crossed his mind.

"Actually. . ." Link turned to Darragh.

"Yes," Darragh seemed a bit surprised at Link's boldness.

All eyes focused on Link as the shaman's warning suddenly flooded his mind, but he pushed it aside, "Actually, there is something you could do for me. The reason I traveled from Faron Woods was because my friend has been cursed and a traveling shaman told me with the power of four ancient runes he could heal her," Link paused and scanned the faces around him. They stared back their expressions unreadable, "According to the shaman one of those runes is hidden in the abandon mines of your mountain. Can I borrow that rune to heal my friend?"

The chamber became unnervingly quiet as Link's question hung in the air. He quickly glanced at the faces around him but their stony faces were unreadable.

A deep roaring laugh suddenly filled the room. The sound was so sudden it made Link jump. The laughter came from Darragh. Not wanting to be left out on the joke the other Gorons gradually joined in on their Patriarch's laughter until everyone in the chamber was laughing except Link and Gordon.

"You tell good stories Hylian," Darragh said as the laughter began to fade, "Even if such rune existed, those mines abandoned long ago because they not safe for even Goron to enter. No one hide anything valuable there."

"Oh," Link felt his heart sink.

The Goron's tone became serious, "Friend must be very special for Link to travel so far. Darragh sorry could not help."

Link acknowledged Darragh with a nod, then turned and left. He hadn't even considered the possibility of the shaman being wrong. What would he do if he couldn't save Aria?


	11. Chapter 10

**An Ally?**

Link's worries dominated his mind as he and Dagon made their way to the surface. Of all the Gorons the Patriarch should certainly be the one to know of the rune's existence. But Darragh seemed genuinely clueless about it. _I wish Aria was here, _Link thought,_ she could use those green eyes of her's to find the truth._ Having those turned on him was never fun. It was an unfair advantage he had compained, but that never stopped her though. What he wouldn't give now to look into those eyes again; see them full of life, and know everything would be ok. Just the thought of losing Aria brought back an ever darkening abyss in Link that he fought harder and harder to push aside.

Before he realized it Link was squinting as the arched tunnel opened up into the sunlit valley.

"Dagon go spread good news. Link come?"

"No, I think I'll do some exploring on my own," he really just wanted to be free of his escort.

"Link should see Goron hot springs. Dagon take Link there before Dagon go."

"I'm sure I can find it on my own," Link felt his emotions building inside him, he just wanted the Goron to leave him alone.

"Link sure, springs not far."

Link's emotions finally boiled over, "I'll be fine, just go!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Link regretted them.

"Ok," Dagon turned and walked away.

Dagon's reaction only added to Link's guilt. It wasn't the Goron's fault some evil curse was killing Aria. He turned towards the stony giant to apologize but Dagon had already disappeared into the mountain. Making a mental note to find him later Link made his way into the sunlight.

A few Gorons had begun trickling into the valley and seemed to have little interest in Link as he made his way towards the east side of the valley. He did his best to move quickly without drawing unnecessary attention, but as soon as he was out of sight he broke into a full sprint.

The eastern path stayed fairly straight as it left the city. Of course the fact it was recessed into the side of a cliff helped with that. As he ran Link found himself favoring the north side of the path where the rock wall was as opposed to the sheer drop off of the south side. But despite the signs of past repairs the path was in remarkably good condition and old animal droppings scattered along the way spoke to how well traveled it had been.

What scenery Link could see as he flew down the path was as impressive as the view from the road he had taken this morning and just for a moment he thought he caught a glimpse of the green plains of Hyrule field peaking through the jagged mountains.

A little ways outside town the cliff came to an abrupt end forcing the path to make a sudden turn to the north. Link slowed to a brisk walk as he neared the turn and when he rounded the corner he found what he was looking for.

The shaman's bird sat on a rocky perch along the path and there was a small wooden tube attached to its leg. Link came to a stop in front of Hammerhead and immediately reached for the tube. The bird didn't act bothered by Link's rapid movements but it did keep an unnervingly close watch.

Inside the cylinder he found a rolled up piece of parchment. Link quickly removed it and began reading:

"_The news I send is bleak. Several others in town have begun displaying similar symptoms to Aria. Although the fatigue and fever are much slower to manifest themselves in these new cases I am certain the curse is spreading. The best news I can give you is that Aria's condition has neither worsened nor improved. You must leave for the Zora domain quickly. The next rune will be hidden in the royal treasury."_

Link's eyes scanned the message again while his brain refused to believe. Now not only did he have to worry about Aria but his entire village! And what of his father and brother?

_They don't live in town so maybe they won't be affected, _Link thought, answering his own question. He desperately clung to that idea as it seemed to be the only thing that lessened his growing burden.

Taking in a deep breath Link peeled his eyes away from the parchment. "I'll return with the rune soon," Link promised the large bird. Then he turned and sprinted back to the Goron city.

Slowing himself to a pace slightly faster than a walk Link turned the corner to enter the valley and firmly planted his face into the stony belly of a large Goron. Holding his now throbbing head Link backed away from the giant.

"Link should watch path ahead more closely," a familiar voice said.

Looking up Link realized he had run into Gordon, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

A slight chuckle escaped the Goron's lips.

"It hurt Link more than Gordon. What Link doing anyway?"

"Just taking a walk."

Gordon studied Link for a moment then said, "Link take walk with Gordon?"

The questioned seemed innocent enough, but Link felt sure there was something more to it.

"I'm just exploring the city. I don't have any particular destination in mind."

"Good. Gordon be tour guide," the rocky giant turned and began walking into the valley.

Link desperately wanted to refuse in favor of searching for the rune, but something about the way Gordon spoke told Link he shouldn't. So reluctantly he followed.

It quickly became clear that Gordon's idea of a tour guide was very different from Link's. The lumbering giant said almost nothing as they headed for the northern side of the valley. The most Gordon spoke was to exchange simple greetings with other members of his race as they passed by. Uncomfortable with the silence Link made several attempts to start a conversation. But the short answers he received made it clear his companion had little interest in talking.

Resigning himself to the lack of conversation Link turned his attention to his surroundings. They had nearly crossed the valley and Link thought they were headed for the large arched tunnel he had been led down before. But as they neared the tunnel Gordon turned left and Link found himself following his guide up a steep narrow path he hadn't noticed before. Looking up he could see the path zigzag its way up the valley wall. Link glanced across the rest of the valley and spotted several similar paths. They had blended into the rock when he was on the ground but from his ascending point of view they were becoming more visible.

However as they neared the top Link's attention was drawn to the valley. He had noticed earlier that floor of the valley was not one kind of stone but a myriad of various types and colors all inlayed into the ground, but it wasn't til now he could see why. Each variety of stone created a unique part of a large intricate pattern that spiraled in from the valley walls and converged on one circular piece of stone at the center of the valley.

"What is all this?" Link asked as they reached the top.

Gordon stopped and followed Link's gaze, "Record of Goron history."

"What?"

"First Goron generation started record. It took fifty Goron one half moon cycle to place circular stone at center of valley. Since then each generation make their own contribution. With each addition story grows to tell history of Goron race."

"Could you tell me?"

Gordon chuckled, "No"

"Why?"

"No time," the Goron replied, "It take five years to tell full story."

"Wow," the longest story Link knew took less than an hour to tell, "do you know it?"

Gordon nodded, "Every Goron does. Gorons must know story perfectly before generation can add to record."

"Which part did your generation add?" Link asked as he searched the valley more closely.

"None yet. It be Gordon generation turn in two moon cycles."

For a long moment Link and Gordon stood motionless as they studied the valley floor. Link couldn't help but wonder what stories of generations past and present the valley told. Then a thought suddenly flashed across his mind.

Link turned to Gordon, "How's your baby?"

Gordon didn't answer at first and for a moment Link thought he was going back to not talking. But when the Goron finally did speak his voice sounded almost depressed and he kept his eyes focused on the record.

"Doctors able to treat overdose and don't believe there be any lasting effects."

"That's great isn't?" Link asked trying to understand why Gordon didn't seem happier about the news.

"That news good," Gordon paused to draw in a deep breath, "but after meeting with Patriarch, Gordon received message that doctors detected new symptoms in baby not caused by medicine."

"How bad is it?"

"Gorons rarely ill so every disease treated seriously."

"I'm sorry."

Gordon turned and locked eyes with Link, "Link believe runes have healing power?"

_ I have to_, Link thought, "Yes."

"Link true motive to find runes to heal friend?"

"Yes"

"After Link collect all runes and heal friend, will Link return to heal baby?"

"Definitely," Link said without hesitating.

Gordon seemed to ponder Link's answers as he returned his gaze to the valley, "It big dishonor for Link to miss Goron celebration. Meet Gordon by eastern path when moon high in sky."

Silence fell over the pair as they both looked out across the record of the Goron generations past. After a long moment Gordon turned and began walking across the top of the valley wall headed for Death Mountain. Link remained where he was cautiously hoping he had not misinterpreted what the Goron said. Had he really found an ally?


	12. Chapter 11

**Celebration**

Time passed unbearably slow as Link sat at the top of the valley. He had found himself a somewhat comfortable seat and for a while watching the flurry of activity below held his interest as Goron after Goron poured into the valley below. Many carried large stones and took great care in placing each one inside the pattern of the valley floor. But eventually Link's mind found its way back to his worries and the midday sun which seemed to refuse to draw closer to the horizon.

Restless in his current vantage point Link made his way down the narrow path to the valley floor and began navigating the sea of stony giants. The air was alive with excitement. From the pieces of conversations Link overheard this celebration was something the Gorons desperately needed. Darragh had certainly been wise in his decision.

Link's presence also drew a lot more attention than it had before. Most stopped what they were doing to watch Link pass by. Some pointed and engaged in hushed conversations. There were even a few that approached him and judging by their stumbling words and shaky appearance they had built up a lot of courage to do so. The farther Link waded into the crowd the more it dawned on him; he had taken on a heroic status among the Gorons. As the realization sunk in Link found himself more and more uncomfortable. He began looking for a way to escape the attention. However, surrounded by adoring giants whose sheer size robbed Link of any sense of direction, his efforts were futile.

Nearly defeated, Link had almost resigned himself to his fate when he spotted a familiar face among the crowd. A glimmer of hope began to rise as he called out, "Dara!"

Upon hearing his name the large Goron turned from what he was doing and a huge smile spread across his face when he spotted Link.

Moving through the crowd as quickly as possible Link made his way toward Dara and threw his arms as far around the stony giant as they would reach.

"How was meeting with Patriarch?"

"Good," Link replied, releasing his hold on the Goron.

"Like Dara promised horses well taken care of."

That gave Link an idea, "Could you take me to the horses?"

"Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," Link said hoping his nervous fidgeting wasn't too obvious, "I just need something out of my saddle bags."

"No problem," Dara turned to the Goron he had been helping, "Dara be back soon."

Link breathed a sigh of relief as he followed his guide through the crowd. The adoring attention continued but knowing he would soon be away from it made it easier to bear.

Much to Link's delight is wasn't long before they broke free of the gathering crowd on the southeast side of the valley. Dara was leading the way towards a large opening in the rock wall similar to the tunnel that led into Death Mountain.

"It been several moon cycles since Goron have visitors with horses, so most supplies gone bad. But Dara gave horses what good food there was," the Goron said as they entered the opening.

Adjusting to the darkened light Link's eyes could see the opening rapidly expand into a massive cavern. Link guessed the highest point was taller than the largest of the ancient trees in Faron. At the very top the cavern opened up allowing a vertical shaft of sunlight into the otherwise unlit cave. Animal stalls lined the cavern walls along the ground and the path that started on Link's right and spiraled its way up the rocky walls. This kept the center wide open and even though there were a few carts and wagons scattered around there was room for dozens more.

Dara turned left as they entered the stable, "Link horse over here."

Just a few stalls away from the entrance Link spotted Epona curiously eying them.

"What Link need from bags?"

"Actually," Link confessed, "I just needed to get away from all the attention. Do you think it would be ok if I stayed here for a while?"

"Sure. Dara stay to keep Link company."

"What about the Goron you where helping?"

"Godron be fine."

In spite of his words Link could tell Dara wanted to leave but the Goron's eyes kept shifting nervously between Link and Epona.

Confused Link looked at Epona, "OH!" the realization suddenly hitting him, "I promise I'm staying for the celebration. I just need a chance to rest."

That seemed to ease the Goron's concern, "Ok. Dara come back for Link when celebration ready to start."

"Sounds good," Link said as Dara turned to leave.

The first thing Link did was remove his sword and shield from his back and gently place them on the ground nearby. Already feeling the relief of being rid of the weight of his weapons he opened Epona's stall. A smile spread across his face as he watched her happily trot around the cavern. Leaning against the rock wall Link allowed himself to sink into a sitting position on the floor.

After finishing one loop around the massive stable Epona returned to Link. She nudged him with her nose, but when Link refused to move she carefully lay down on the stone floor next to him. The last thing Link remembered was how soft Epona felt as he laid his arms and head across her back.

The rhythmic melody of distant drums slowly lured Link back to the waking world. Opening his eyes he noticed the cavern was darker than he remembered and what little sunlight still shone through the top of the cave came in at a steep angle.

Link groaned as he tried to sit up, his stiff muscles telling him what a bad idea his sleeping position had been.

"Finally," a voice said.

A few feet away Link spotted a Goron holding a large bucket of water.

"Dara almost out of ideas to wake Link up."

Link eyed the bucket nervously, "What time is it?"

"Celebration time."

Link jumped to his feet, but let out a loud groan as his stiff body had its say about his rapid movements. He began moving towards the entrance, his muscles gradually becoming more compliant.

"Link forgetting something?" Dara asked before Link had taken more than a couple steps.

Turning around Link saw Dara staring at his weapons, "Do you really think I'll need them?"

"Hopefully Gerudo leave Goron alone tonight, but Link don't want to be caught off guard."

The day had been so peaceful; it was hard to believe the Gorons were under siege. Link quickly strapped his weapons to his back then returned Epona to her stall before following Dara out of the stable.

The sounds of battling drums filled the valley and almost drowned out the low murmur of voices, which again stopped as Link passed only to resume in his wake. Thankfully Dara made his way quickly through the dense crowd with Link close behind and it wasn't long before they reached their destination.

Darragh and the Council of Elders stood inside the large circular stone at the center of the valley and were exchanging formal greetings with the surrounding Gorons as Link and Dara approached. Dara stopped a few feet away from the Patriarch and Elders. Bowing his head, he beat a single fist against his chest. Link did the same.

"Welcome Dara," Darragh said.

"Dara honored to be with Patriarch."

Darragh smiled, "Welcome Link. Darragh trust Link stay with Gorons pleasant."

"Very pleasant Patriarch, thank you."

"Good."

Darragh quickly glanced at the western sky where the tallest mountain was just beginning to pierce the setting sun. The Patriarch put his open hands high above his head and silence rippled through the valley quieting even the drums. Link could see the eyes of the nearby Gorons gaze expectantly upon their leader.

"Welcome Goron brothers and sisters," Darragh's booming voice echoed off the valley walls as he spoke, "Recent times been trying for all Gorons. Gerudo attacks have tested Goron strength and endurance, but Darragh proud to say that Goron continues to prevail!"

The valley erupted in thunderous applause at the Patriarch's words. Darragh waited until it began to subside before motioning for silence again, "But tonight not night to dwell on dark subjects. Tonight is celebration of strength and honor displayed by all Gorons that would make Ancestors proud."

Another round of applause cut off Darragh's speech, but he quickly silenced it, "Gorons also celebrate return of Gordon first born child at hands of new brother Link!"

Applause again filled the valley and this time grunting and cheering where mingled in. As the noises started to fade Darragh's voice rose above the crowd one last time, "Gorons celebrate til moon high in sky."

With the Patriarch's final words the drums resumed, each one beating out its own complex melody that intertwined with others as they echoed across the valley. Link did catch himself several times throughout the evening dancing, if you could call it that, to the hypnotic rhythms of those drums.

Early on the Gorons cleared the stone at the center of the valley and used it as a rink for their wrestling sport. Dara explained to Link that the competitors were only allowed to touch each other on the shoulders with their hands, with the exception of the occasional jab to the face, and the objective was to force your opponent off the stone. Link watched round after round even joining in the cheering for his favorites. Finally a winner emerged and was given the honor to challenge the Patriarch. Link felt sorry for the Goron as Darragh clearly towered over him. The smaller Goron put up a good fight, though, even coming close to winning a few times but in the end the Gorons cheered as their Patriarch emerged victorious.

With the wrestling finished the drum beat changed and the Gorons turned to a different activity. They divided up into smaller groups around the large stones they had placed in valley and began dancing. Their movements certainly weren't very graceful, which made Link feel better about his own dancing skills, but they had an incredible sense of rhythm as each group moved in its own unique pattern.

Link found himself leaning heavily on Dara for support as the ground trembled violently in time with the dance. The tremors grew more severe as the Goron groups banded together and their dancing synchronized with each other until all the groups moved in unison. The drums' rhythms began building too as their melodies fell in line with one another. The dance and the drums increased their complexity as they built to a climax and with a series of deafening drum beats the dance reached its end. The Gorons cheered and applauded themselves. Link was just glad the ground had stopped moving, though he was very impressed with the Gorons' skill.

The drums resumed as the applause died, but their melodies were much calmer. Looking up Link noticed the moon had nearly reached the height of its journey across the sky.

"Celebration almost over," Dara commented, "Link need anything before Dara go?"

"I'm fine," Link replied, "and thanks for staying with me during the celebration."

Dara smiled, "It Dara honor to look after little brother. Link visit again soon?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Sleep well brother Link."

"Sleep well brother Dara." Link turned and began making his way through the quickly dissipating crowd.

It didn't take too long for Link to retrieve Epona from the stable and by the time they reached the eastern path the drums had finished playing and only a handful of Gorons lingered around.

In the absence of the drums an eerie calm settled over the valley. The large stones that had been brought in earlier still remained and in the moonlight it wasn't hard for Link to imagine they were Gorons silently watching the night sky as a line of dark clouds on the horizon begun its advance across the heavens, obscuring some of the stars and threatening to cover the moon.

The soft booming of a Goron footsteps drew Link's attention away from his star gazing. Looking across the valley Link could see Gordon approaching. He was cradling something in his hands.

Gordon waited until he was just a few feet away from Link before he spoke, "Link enjoy celebration?"

"Well the food wasn't that great, but the music was good," Link knew before the celebration that Gorons only ate rocks, but he still couldn't resist the joke.

Gordon let out a short nervous laugh, "Maybe Hylian need stronger stomach."

It was Link's turn to laugh, but as the laughter faded an uneasy silence settled over the pair.

"Link sure about power of runes?" the Goron's voice was very serious.

"Yes."

Gordon stared at the object in his hands, "Gordon not told much about rune. Only told protect, for rune lead way to great power."

"I'm not interested in keeping any power. Once my friend and your baby are healed I'll return all the runes to where I found them."

Gordon gazed at the scrap of metal in his hand a moment longer before offering it to Link.

"Thank you," Link took the rune; it looked identical to the shaman's.

"Link do Gordon favor?"

"Certainly."

"Be more careful who Link speak to about runes. If Gordon did not owe Link debt for saving baby, Link would have never seen rune."

In the distance a lone drum began beating. Gordon's posture fell.

"What is it?"

"Trouble in mines," Gordon locked eyes with Link, "Tell others of Goron problem. Many too proud to ask, but Gorons need help and perhaps if request comes from Hylian; Zoras and Royal Family will act."

Link couldn't help notice how tired Gordon looked as he dropped into a large ball and rolled off towards the sound of the drum.


	13. Chapter 12

**The Guards**

Hammerhead was still sitting on her rocky perch when Link and Epona came around the corner. The bird stood to her full height and after receiving the rune from Link took flight. But the almost perfect eastward direction the shaman's bird flew struck Link as a little odd considering the Faron Woods were more to the south.

Link shook his head, _Who am I to tell a bird how to fly?_ Clearing his mind of the matter Link signaled Epona and the two of them began making their way along the mountain road.

The slightest hint of grey was just beginning to appear along the eastern horizon as Link neared what he guessed to be the outskirts of the Zora Domain.

Spurred on by the shaman's message he had pushed Epona to ride through the night as fast as they both dare go along the twisting trail. He hoped to reach the Zoras by morning and it looked as though they just might make it.

Up ahead the path entered a large arched tunnel that burrowed its way into a sheer rock wall. Because of the brilliant light pouring out of the opening Link had been able to see it coming for quite some time. However the constant even glow had become a bit of a mystery, for if a fire created the light it should be flickering.

Eager to satisfy his curiosity Link guided Epona around the corner and out of the night. At first he had to shield his eyes from the brightness that seemed as intense as the sun, but gradually his vision adjusted and the mystery only deepened. Yellow orbs, about the size of Link's hand, glowed from their place in the rock walls. They were arranged in a pattern which repeated itself down the entire length of the passageway and each orb was exactly the same brightness as the next. But the tunnel felt strange somehow. Link looked around trying to find a reason but it wasn't til he looked at the ground that he figured it out. Whether intentional or not the arrangement of the orbs eliminated nearly every shadow.

"Halt." The command came from up ahead.

A guard stood, spear in hand, like a statue near the end of the tunnel. Link's eye was first drawn to the tip of the long weapon. Colorful coral had been carefully carved into the most elaborate spear head Link had ever seen, though he wondered how effective such a beautiful weapon was in a fight. Letting his gaze fall on the guard Link was surprised by the appearance of the figure in front of him. He had never seen a Zora before but from the descriptions he had heard Link expected them to look more like a fish. But with two arms and legs connected to a torso and a head sitting atop the shoulders he looked similar to a Hylian. There were, however, very distinct differences. The hairless, pale blue skin which covered the Zora's entire body was among the most obvious. Also two large fins, one on each side, were attached at the guard's waist and hung down to his knees. But what caught Link's attention most was the back of the Zora's head which extended away from the face in the shape of a long cone before forming a fish tale. The only clothing the Zora guard wore was an intricately decorated breastplate that protected his chest and a rather small brown loin cloth.

"HALT!" the Zora repeated, lowering his spear.

Pulling on the reigns, Link brought Epona to a stop just a few feet away from the coral spearhead.

A flicker of movement behind the guard caught Link's attention. He focused on it just in time to see a dark figure soar a few feet into the air before landing on the darkened path outside. Another pale blue figure stepped into the light, water pouring from its body. The new Zora only wore a blue loin cloth and didn't appear to be carrying any weapons, but aside from being a little shorter than the one with the spear Link couldn't see any physical differences between the two. The unarmed Zora came to a stop a couple of steps ahead of the guard with the spear and as he crossed his arms in front of his chest Link noticed a line of blue metal running from the wrist to the elbow on each arm.

The Zora with the spear spoke, "Dismount and identify yourself."

Link did as he was told, "My name is Link."

"What is your business in the Zora Domain, Link?"

That was a good question. Link hadn't given any thought to how he would explain his travels to the Zoras. After Gordon's warning he certainly wasn't going to say anything about the runes. _Wait, Gordon!_

"I bring word from the Gorons," Link said.

Both Zoras relaxed their posture.

"And how are the old boulders?" the unarmed Zora asked.

Link was confused, "I'm sorry, boulders?"

"It's an _old_ nickname," the armed Zora directed the statement more towards his companion than Link, "The Gorons used to call us fish so we called them boulders."

"Oh," Link could feel a little tension building between the two guards, "Well the Gerudo keep causing trouble in the mines and the Gorons could use help."

"Seriously," the unarmed Zora laughed, "the big boulders can't handle a bunch of old hags from the desert."

"AKIO!" the Zora with the spear shot a glare at his companion that made even Link freeze.

Akio's attitude quickly became serious, "Sorry sir."

"Perhaps you should go relay Link's message."

"But I just got back from checking in," the look from his commanding officer changed his mind, "Yes sir."

The remaining Zora watched Akio disappear into the darkness then turned back to Link, "I hope you'll excuse Akio's behavior. He is a brilliant fighter and will make a fine soldier, if he ever learns to control his tongue."

"It's ok," Link replied, "I didn't catch your name."

"I apologize for my lapse in manners. My name is Masaka."

"It's good to meet you Masaka," Link took Epona's reigns and began to lead her around the Zora guard.

Masaka moved to block their path, "Where do you think you're going?"

"My horse and I have been traveling all night. I was hoping to find a place to rest."

"I'm sorry Link, but can't let you leave this tunnel until the sun rises."

"I'm not here to cause trouble."

Masaka laughed, "I'm sure you're not. It's. . .," the Zora's voice trailed off, he seemed to have trouble finding the right words, "It's. . .for your own safety."

Link's mind struggled to make sense of the strange answer, "But I thought Zoras and Hylians got along. Why would any of them want to hurt me?"

"It's not the Zoras you should fear."

"Then who?"

Masaka drew in a deep breath and as he exhaled Link caught a small glimpse at just how much this topic was upsetting him.

"I'd prefer not to talk about this anymore," the Zora guard answered, "When the sun rises I'll show you a place to rest."

Link really wanted to know more, but there seemed to be very little chance of that at the moment, "Is there anything you _would_ like to talk about?"

Masaka thought for a moment, "Tell me about what's happening in the rest of Hyrule. It's been a long time since we've received word from anyone."

Link did his best to fulfill the Zora's request, even though most of his information came solely from rumors he'd heard from the hunters and trappers that came through his town. He was very careful, though, to avoid anything that might bring the topic of the runes.

However, one question continued to burn in the back of his mind. _What was Masaka so afraid of?_


	14. Chapter 13

**Tem-kar**

Looking through the arched opening Link could see the dark clouds from the night before had conquered the sky making the sun's rays little more than a dreary glow. But as the morning light grew, more of the outside world became visible. The road he was on exited the tunnel and intersected another stone path that ran perpendicular to his. Flowing parallel to that path a wide river rushed by with the broken silhouettes of the distant mountains dancing across the rippling surface. But there were fewer of the jagged peaks than Link had seen around the Goron's home. _The Zoras must live near the edge of the mountains_, he thought.

Inside the passageway the predominate sound was the low roar of the gurgling river. Akio had returned part way through Link's report on the happenings in Hyrule and asked to be filled in. But even after backtracking through all Link had already told Masaka the conversation died off a couple hours ago.

Finally, when the light outside matched the intensity of the orbs, two new Zoras emerged from the water. After everyone had been introduced Masaka and Akio relinquished their post to the newcomers and turned left following the river upstream. Link thought it strange the two new guards didn't carry any weapons, but didn't get the chance to ask as he and Epona struggled to keep up with the Zoras' swift pace.

Link eventually caught up when they stopped at a large opening in the rock wall to the left.

Masaka spoke, "Your horse can rest here. We'll wait for you to get her settled."

Yellow orbs illuminated the wide passageway with alcoves hewn into the sides. _The Goron stables are more impressive_, Link thought as he picked out a stall near the entrance. It didn't take long to make Epona as comfortable as possible and rejoin his waiting companions.

As they started walking again Link spoke, "Why do you allow unarmed Zoras to stand guard?"

Masaka appeared genuinely puzzled by the question, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Akio and the two Zoras that took your place at the tunnel aren't carrying any weapons."

"Oh," Masaka smiled, "that's because they are Tem-kar."

"What?"

Akio spoke very slowly, "Tem-kar."

"I heard that," Link said, "What is Tem-kar?"

"An elite Zora fighter," Masaka answered, "they are highly trained in a variety of combat styles that focus upon speed and stealth."

"That doesn't sound like Akio," Link said.

Masaka laughed.

"I am the youngest Zora to ever become Tem-kar," Akio stated trying to salvage some bit of his wounded pride.

"If you complete the training," Masaka added.

Akio didn't reply.

"But why don't they carry any weapons?" Link asked.

"Actually we do," Akio raised his arms revealing a line of blue metal running from just below the wrist all the way to the elbow on each forearm. Link's eyes grew wide when the metal began to move. The ends nearest to Akio's hands stayed connected as the rest hinged away with a large fin unfolding behind.

Link instinctively reached out to touch the metal.

Akio collapsed his arm fins and pulled away, "They're really sharp."

"Is that what you fight with?" Link asked.

"Those blades are their primary weapon," Masaka said.

Link turned to Akio, "But what about armor? Most of your body is unprotected."

"For what we do anything more than our fin blades would just slow us down."

"Guard duty doesn't seem like a very fast paced assignment," Link commented.

Akio became very quiet and focused his gaze on the distant mountains. He seemed to be working very hard to suppress something.

"What's the matter?" Link felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be," Masaka warned, "the Tem-kar are loyal to our Queen, but many resent being used as simple guards."

Link turned to Masaka, "Then why doesn't the Queen use others in their place?"

"Because of recent events the people feel safer seeing their elite warriors watching over them."

"What about you?"

"I don't mind the life of a guard," Masaka smiled, "although I'd prefer my usual post in palace over that tunnel."

"Actually, I meant what do you think about the Queen's use of the Tem-kar?"

"Oh, well it is comforting to see them guarding us but," Masaka paused, "for them to be seen defeats the purpose of their existence."

The path ahead made a sharp turn to the left following a bend in the river. As they came up to the corner Akio drew his leg back and kicked a large stone so hard it almost reached the opposite bank. Link expected the barefoot Zora to show some sign of pain, but he kept walking without even the slightest limp.

In his mind Link replayed Masaka's answers. They had again raised more questions than they resolved and he was about to start asking, but what he saw as they rounded the corner wiped them from his mind. At first Link wasn't sure why his feet refused to move. The path ahead of him curved out to the left as it circled a large lake before disappearing behind a massive waterfall which poured over the edge of a high cliff into water so clear were it not for the ripples from the cascade Link would've thought the large chasm in front of him was empty. The buildings to the left of the path had been carved out of the rock wall; their design and carefully detailed painting resembled dozens of varieties of coral.

Link began gasping for air as the scene stirred something deep in his mind. Though he couldn't fathom why, he desperately fought the resurrection of this buried memory. But his efforts were in vain. The images flooded his mind with such violent force his eyes believed they were real. The crystal clear water turned red as the lifeless bodies of the Zoras appeared on the surface. Other mutilated Zora corpses littered the path and hung from the windows and balconies of the buildings, their blood marring the beauty of the coral cliff. The two dark figures from Link's nightmare appeared before him as blood soaked weapons materialized in his own hands.

Link cried out as he fell to his knees in the growing pool of blood around him. He tried covering his eyes but the images were firmly planted in his conscious mind. Fighting desperately to free himself of the grotesque scene Link rocked back and forth on the ground until the world was consumed by darkness.


	15. Chapter 14

****I'm back! I do apologize for being away for such a loooooong time. I promise to do my best to not let that happen again.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. . . . . .

**Chapter 14: An Old Wive's tale**

_The muddled sound of hushed voices broke across the dark void, echoing through the labyrinth in which Link had been lost for what felt an eternity. But he hadn't been alone. Since the blood filled visions passed, a sinister presence shadowed his every move as he stumbled through the twisted corridors of this lightless world. And even though the entity kept its distance, Link was always aware of It by the tingling in his spine and the burning sensation on the back of his left hand._

_Pushing through the loneliness and fear of being trapped here forever, Link tried to focus on his first and only glimmer of hope. He smiled to himself when his ears picked out Akio's impatient tone._

"Well?"

"There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with him," a calm elderly voice answered.

"You checked everything, right?"

"Akio!" Masaka scolded.

"I may not know much about Hylians, but I'm pretty sure it's not normal for them to drop to the ground and be out for over a day."

"Your question was still rude."

"It's ok Masaka," the old voice said, "the lad is just worried about his new friend. And yes, I did check everything I could. There is no physical reason to explain the young Hylian's collapse."

The young Zora made no attempt to hide his concern, "So what does that mean?"

The question hung in the air as an uneasy silence settled over the group. Even though his eyes were still closed Link could feel the troubled gazes focused on him.

Finally Masaka spoke, "Well, thank you for help."

"Anything for an old friend," the elderly voice said, "the two of you should get some rest. You both look exhausted."

"We're fine," Akio muttered.

"If you say so. But if you change your minds I'm in the green room and have got a number of potions that'll help you rest."

Masaka chuckled, "You old tease. Still trying to sell people on your crazy concoctions?"

"They do work. There's even one. . ."

As the Zoras' voices faded Link managed to crack open his eyelids, but quickly shut them again when the brilliant light from the room burned his eyes. Groaning he covered his face with his hands.

"So you are alive," relief radiated from Akio's words.

"I think so," Link mumbled, "can you do anything about the light?"

"Sorry, those things can't be turned off. Just give it a minute your eyes will get used to them."

"Where I am?"

"The Zora palace."

"What?"

Akio spoke very slowly, "The Zora palace."

Link sighed, "Why, am I in the palace?"

"It's the safest place for you."

The answer struck Link as a little odd, but his groggy mind wasn't ready to pursue it. Moving to a sitting position he asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Day and a half."

"What?" The bright light stung Link's eyes as he forced them to open while jumping to his feet. But as his weight settled onto his legs, his knees buckled sending him plummeting towards the stone floor. A pair of strong pale blue arms caught Link before he hit and helped him back to the cot.

"You ok?" Akio asked.

"I have to go," Link said to himself, his mind not fully acknowledging what just happened.

"Where you gonna go?"

"Can't lose any more time."

"But you can't even stand!"

Link made another attempt to get up and even though he stumbled again, Akio was ready to catch him.

"You're up?" Masaka sounded surprised as he re-entered the room.

"Not exactly," Akio commented.

"I'm fine," Link could feel his legs growing stronger with each passing moment, "I really need to go."

"Where?" Masaka studied Link carefully while he waited for an answer.

"I. . .um. . ."

"You know I asked the sa. . ." Akio started to interrupt until his commanding officer briefly directed his gaze at him.

Taking advantage of the distraction Link's mind raced to come up with an answer that didn't involve the runes, "I have friends expecting me back soon," he suddenly blurted out, "If I hurry hopefully I can get back before they get too concerned."

Masaka returned his attention to Link, his eyes still searching for something, "Unfortunately it's too close to sunset, your journey will have to be delayed one more night."

"But my friends. . ."

"will have to wait until the morning," Masaka finished Link's statement, "I'm sure they would rather you arrive a little late than not at all."

Shrugging off Akio's support Link stood on his own to face Masaka. He opened his mouth to protest the order, but stopped when the same fear he had seen in the tunnel, flashed across the guard's eyes. Glancing at Akio, Link saw the same thing in the young Zora.

For a fleeting moment he considered ignoring it, after all the people in his village were irrationally afraid of a forest. However the Zoras' fear didn't seem to be a vague terror of the unknown. It was very real to them. Like they had seen something in the dark. The thought sent a tingling sensation all the way down Link's spine causing his whole body to briefly shudder. Akio noticed.

"Are you ok?"

Pushing the troubling ideas to the back of his mind Link forced a smile across his face, "I'm fine," he looked at Masaka, "I guess you're right. One more night won't make that much difference." He hadn't actually made up his mind if he would stay or not, but for now it would be easier if the Zoras believed he intended to.

Masaka returned Link's smile, "Good." Then he glanced at Akio.

"Yes sir," came the reply to the wordless command.

"I have to be going now, my shift starts soon. May the goddesses protect you on your journey Link," Masaka bowed his head slightly as he spoke.

The statement caught Link off guard, "Thank you?"

Raising his head Masaka turned and left.

"What was that about?" Link asked.

"He was wishing you a safe journey," Akio seemed offended by the question, "don't you ask the goddesses for protection?"

"Not usually."

"Well you should," Akio lowered his voice to a whisper, "especially while you're here."

"Why is that?" Link whispered.

The young Zora suddenly spoke at a normal volume, "I'm hungry."

"What!"

"You know the feeling you get when your stomach is empty."

"I know what hunger is, but what does that have to do with what we were just talking about?"

Akio paused for a moment, "Nothing. I'm just hungry. You want something?"

Link's stomach answered the question before his mouth could speak.

"I'll take that as a yes. Follow me," the young Zora turned and sprinted away.

More than a little confused, but not willing to miss another meal Link did his best to keep up with the enthusiastic Zora.

Just like in the room where he had woken up, the walls of the corridors they passed through had been painstakingly carved to depict a large variety of aquatic plants and animals living in an underwater reef. The sculptor had even been careful to shape the doors and windows they past to seamlessly fit into this world. Such great detail had been put into carving and painting the walls that Link felt the creatures depicted might spring to life at any moment. But his enjoyment of the scenery was marred by the presence of the yellow orbs. Just like in the tunnel the orbs were positioned in a repeating pattern that eliminated all shadows, but instead of blending into the coral reef these orbs stood in stark contrast, almost as though they were a horrible afterthought.

Link was still pondering the purpose of these strange orbs when he realized, [I]I've lost Akio[/I].

Having not paid too much attention to where he had come from or where he was going Link quickly realized he was hopelessly lost as he darted through the twisting corridors of this coral maze.

"Akio," he called out softly.

No response.

Link chanced a bit more volume, "Akio!"

Still nothing. Having always pictured a royal palace as being a place constantly bustling with servants and dignitaries, Link found the stillness of this place to be unsettling.

Convinced he was the only one around Link took a deep breath and, in the loudest voice he could muster, shouted, "AKIO!"

"Will you keep it down out there," a grumpy old voice replied, "some of us have important work to do!"

Startled, Link froze in the corridor as an elderly Zora stuck his head into the hallway. However, the anger in the Zora's face quickly disappeared when his eyes focused on Link.

"OH! It is so good to see you up and about, young Hylian," the eagerness in the Zora's voice was matched by the fast hobble which the elderly Zora used to close the short distance between him and Link, "Tell me, do you feel any dizziness, headaches, maybe an upset stomach?"

"I. . .um," was the best Link could muster before the elderly Zora took Link by the hand and began dragging him back to room he had come from.

"Now you must tell me everything you experienced so I can be better prepared in the future. Has this affliction become common among Hylians?" the Zora's voice trailed off as he entered a room filled with books and glass beakers that contained a variety of different colored liquids and powders. The old Zora released Link's hand and began rummaging through a stack of papers on a half buried table.

Link finally managed to find his voice, "I. . .um. . .I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The Zora stopped, then slowly turned around with a horrified expression on his face, "Forgive me, it has been so many years since I've had the opportunity to use my knowledge of Hylian medicine that I have forgotten my manners. My name is Bedic. Masaka sent for me shortly after he brought you to the palace. I've been looking after you ever since. In fact I was inspired while looking through some of my books and was working on a new potion of my own creation that I was hoping would revive you," Bedic motioned to the table, "I don't suppose I'll get to test it now. Unless you're still feeling ill?"

Link couldn't help but chuckle at the hope in the old Zora's question, "No, I feel fine," a low growl emanated from his stomach, "I am very hungry, though."

"Hasn't Akio brought you any food?"

"We were actually on our way to get something to eat when I lost Akio."

The old Zora shook his head, "That young one still has so much to learn. Follow me," Bedic led Link back into the corridor, "As you may have noticed most of the creatures depicted on the walls are pointed upstream while the plants bend downstream. . ."

"Downstream?" Link interrupted.

Bedic pointed straight up and for the first time Link noticed the glass ceiling that gave a perfect view of the rushing current above, which the red rays of the low hanging sun had set on fire. For a moment Link stood memorized.

"This is my favorite time of day too," Bedic commented, "it's unfortunate those yellow orbs are ruining the way the sun's light would normally refract through the water and onto the walls. And the full moon would've been especially beautiful tonight."

"So why use the orbs at all?"

"For protection."

"From what?"

"They didn't tell you?" Bedic studied Link's face for a long moment, "I suppose they had their reasons, but since you will be spending another night with us you deserve to know. According to our ancient texts these yellow orbs protect us from Living Shadows."

A deep rolling laughter welled up inside Link and took command of his body before he realized what was happening. It lasted so long and hard he ended up doubled over with his hands on his knees for support as he gasped for air. With tears streaming down his face he finally managed to subdue the laughter and look back at the Zora. Bedic didn't seem offended by Link's reaction, instead he appeared to be patiently waiting for Link to regain his composure.

"I had much the same reaction when I first heard the reports," Bedic smiled, "although my old bones couldn't recover quite as quick as yours."

Managing to take in a deep breath Link asked, "You expect me to believe that you are being haunted by a character from an old wives' tale that parents use to scare their children into not wandering off alone in the dark?"

"Characters, actually," Bedic corrected, "and while else would a royal palace be all but deserted?"

Link allowed a bit of sarcasm in his question, "I thought the orbs were supposed to protect you?"

Despite Link's jab the old Zora's tone remained calm, "They actually do a very good job, but even with the orbs my people only truly feel safe when they're underwater."

Another low growl radiated from Link's stomach. It was the loudest so far and was accompanied by a fleeting spell of weakness that left Link leaning on a nearby wall for support.

"I would be glad to speak more about this but you need to eat soon, young Hylian," Bedic chuckled, "as I was saying before, almost all the creatures on the walls face upstream; however when you reach a place where multiple corridors meet look for a school of multi-colored fish that face in different directions. Each fish in this school is color coded for a different room in the palace. If you follow the direction the blue fish point you will find the kitchen and probably Akio, the red fish will lead you back to your room, and the green fish will lead you back to me."

"Thanks," Link smiled, but as he turned to leave Bedic touched his arm.

"Whether or not you believe the Living Shadows are real, please do not leave the safety of the yellow orbs until sunrise."

The seriousness of the old Zora's tone told Link he shouldn't take the warning lightly and that thought sent a slight tingling sensation down his spine.


	16. Chapter 15

WARNING: This chapter marks the first step towards the darkness I warned about back at the beginning of the story. There are a couple descriptions toward the end that are a bit graphic so please use your best judgement in continuing to read.

**Chapter 15: Night Falls **

_Take shelter in what light you can_

_Lest you fall by their dark hand_

_Starless, moonless, soulless fright_

_Living Shadows come out this night_

An involuntary shudder ran through Link's body as the final verse of 'Shadow Lore' played in his mind. His pace quickened over the cool stone floor as he followed the path the red fish pointed. It had been a few hours since his conversation with Bedic, but he still couldn't get the old Zora's warning out of his mind. _It's just a silly superstition, no different from the ones in Faron_, Link shook his head, _at least my stomach isn't bothering me anymore_.

Following the old Zora's instructions Link had had no trouble finding the kitchen and Akio. The young Zora had been busy digging through the long abandoned cupboards for whatever scraps of food still remained and was just about to sit and eat, when Link walked in. Akio eagerly motioned for Link to pull up a chair and the two of them feasted on an odd assortment of leftovers and bottled food. Early in the meal Akio came up with the idea for a game. The rules were simple; combine whatever foods you want, if the other person likes it you get to ask a question if not then you have to answer a question. At first, the young Zora took a commanding lead forcing Link to answer a barrage of questions about Hylian culture and day-to-day life. Link did manage to eventually catch up and discovered about the Zora's underwater customs he found to be both strange and intriguing. However, one thing Akio mentioned stood out in Link's mind more than anything else, the palace's treasure room. Following up on it as casually as possible and he had found the Zora to be surprisingly forthcoming. According to Akio the treasure room was in the upstream portion of the palace and was used to house the gifts given to the Zoras by the other races of Hyrule. A small cloud settled over Link's mood when Akio mentioned that most of the contents of the room had been relocated to the underwater vaults when the trouble started. What little remained wasn't considered valuable enough to bother moving or was too fragile to survive the journey.

After the meal the two of them were on their way back to Link's room when a pair of Zora's approached them. Link's eye caught the glimmer of their finblades as they pulled Akio to the side. The three spoke in hushed tones and after a brief, intense conversation, Akio turned to Link.

"I'm sorry. Something has come up and I have to go. Follow the red fish back to your room and I'll meet you there as soon as I can," Akio leaned in to Link and whispered, "Your weapons are under the cot, keep them close." Then he turned and sprinted down the hall with the other two Zoras.

Walking the rest of the way back on his own, Link had glanced up through the rippling liquid ceiling and saw the full moon just beginning to rise behind a thin haze of clouds that covered the darkened sky. It was this sight which had pulled the final verse from 'Shadow Lore' out of his memory and returned Bedic's warning to the front of his mind. His paced quickened again as the verse replayed and finally got some relief when he began strapping his sword and shield over his clothing.

With the last strap secured, Link decided to take advantage of the fact that he was finally alone. Creeping up to the doorway he peered out into the hallways. They were just as he had left them, empty. He took a quick glance up, and then turned down the corridor headed upstream. As he traveled through the twisting coral maze Link reached behind and held his sword and shield apart so they wouldn't clink together. Also he slowed his pace and carefully checked around each corner he approached. This made for slow painstaking progress which he realized was probably unnecessary, but he had been surprised once and didn't feel like getting surprised a second time, especially now.

Winding his way through what seemed unending miles of corridors and stumbling across more than a few dead ends, the moon was high in the sky when Link slowed for yet another corner. He peered around it. Two Zora guards stood at the end of a short hallway with coral spears in hand and one of them looked familiar. Link quickly pulled back around the corner and held his breath while straining his ears to listen for any indication that the guards had seen him.

Nothing. Link allowed a quiet sigh of relief to escape his lips.

A glimmer of hope rose in him. Unless the Zoras stationed guards in abandoned palaces for fun, this had to be the treasure room. He knew, at best, this was a long shot, but it was his only lead to finding the rune. Chancing another quick look around the corner, he saw the two guards stood on either side of an open doorway, so if he could just get past them. . .

His thoughts trailed off for a moment as he stopped to think about what he was planning. _After the Zoras have been so kind, am I really going to steal from them?_ Somewhere deep inside his mind his father's voice rang out and began scolding him in the same disappointed tone Link had only heard one other time in his life. His stomach turned and for a moment he believed he was going to see his dinner again. Then Aria crossed his mind. A few of his happiest memories with her played before his mind's eye followed by the thought of what would happen if he failed. Taking in a deep breath he promised himself that after Aria and Gordon's baby were healed he would bring the rune back and face the consequences of what he had done. Link forced his doubts and reservations to the side. _I have to do this_, Link smiled as he gazed at the leather bracelet the shaman had given him, _and I can do it without hurting anyone_.

Unhooking the flap that concealed the ruby, Link took a deep breath, rubbed the ruby, and watched his hands and arms disappear. Confidently and quietly he strutted around the corner and headed straight for the guards.

"HALT!" both guards commanded as they lowered their spears and aimed them directly at Link.

Link froze. Confused, he began quickly inspecting his body. The ruby's magic had appeared to work, his arms, legs, torso. . . His thoughts evaporated when he noticed the straps which held his weapons in place were still visible. Craning his neck Link saw his sword and shield were also visible.

Mentally he called down on himself every curse he could think of as the shaman's words came back to him, _That jewel will make you and anything your __skin touches__ completely invisible_.

With the cost of using the ruby already beginning to take its toll Link didn't have time to waste. He noticed the guard on his left starting to visibly shake. Link pulled the shield off his back and holding it with both hands he moved it around in a slow eerie fashion while approaching the guard. A smile spread across his face as the small shaking in the guard's body turned into a violent tremble. When Link was close enough he rammed his shield into the side of the guard's spear. The Zora screamed in a manner Link had thought only little girls were capable of, dropped his spear, sprinted past Link, and disappeared down the hallway.

Stifling his laughter Link turned his attention to the other guard. This one stood calm and focused. Link's little trick had had no effect. To make matter worse Link couldn't shake the feeling that he recognized this Zora but with his vision starting to blur he couldn't be sure.

"Listen to me," Link instantly recognized Masaka's voice, "I know what's happening. You don't have to do this. Fight it!"

Link paused for a moment, confused by Masaka's words, _Fight what?_ However with his shield growing heavier by the second, he didn't have time to dwell on it. In one swift motion he drew his sword and cut off the decorative head of the spear. Masaka pulled the shaft of the spear back and held it across his chest with both hands.

"Please fight it!" Masaka begged.

Calling on what little of his rapidly fading strength he had left, Link swung his sword again. Even with his blurring vision he managed to cleanly slice through the part of the shaft between Masaka's hands, then before the Zora could recover Link raised his shield and lunged at him. With a dull thud the shield made contact and sent Masaka stumbling backwards into the wall before collapsing on the ground.

Unable to hold his weapons any longer, Link allowed them to fall to the stone floor with a loud clang that echoed down the empty corridor. He quickly rubbed the ruby. His vision and strength partially returned as he became visible, but he still had to lean on the wall for a few minutes before he could stand on his own. When his eyesight was finally clear again he looked at Masaka. There was a small trail of blood trickling down from the Zora's nose, but otherwise he appeared fine.

Link knelt down beside the unconscious Zora guard and carefully positioned him so he was sitting in a somewhat comfortable position with his back against the wall. Then using his right hand he steadied Masaka's head, while his left hand produced a small scrap of cloth from his pocket which he used to clean the blood from Masaka's face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Just as he was about to finish Link felt a brief chill pass through his body. With the hairs on the back of his neck tingling, Link put the cloth in Masaka's hand, collected his weapons, and headed into the treasure room.

Unlike the rest of the palace, the walls in this room were smooth and the flawless finish acted like a mirror making the room feel endless. And it took Link moment to realize that this room didn't have a glass ceiling. Instead the outer walls curved upwards forming a large dome. A series of alcoves and recesses lined the outer edge of the room.

Most of what had been left behind was very old and ornate wooden furniture. Link began his search by carefully looking through the desks, chairs, and couches scattered around the room. Finding nothing, he widened his search to the small piles of trinkets, being extremely careful with each item as he looked. Finally he began searching the empty alcoves and recesses and just when he was about to give up hope, he found it. Lying by itself the rusted piece of metal looked as though it had been accidently dropped and possibly kicked a few times before ending up in the corner at the back of the treasure room. Link smiled to himself as he picked it up. It looked identical to both the shaman's rune and the one he had gotten from Gordon. _All this for something that looks so worthless_. He shook his head and put the rune in his pocket then turned to leave, but as he neared the door the sound of muffled crying reached his ears. Slowing his pace Link quietly approached the door and carefully peeked outside.

Masaka's lifeless body lay in a growing pool of blood just outside the door and there was another Zora knelt over the guard with his face buried in Masaka's neck. Link's stomach lurched inside him as his left hand instinctively clamped over his mouth. Closing his eyes Link pulled back inside the treasure room before falling to his knees. He doubled over and put his right hand on the cool stone floor for support and for several long, agonizing moments Link battled to keep his dinner down.

"Who's there?"

Dread crept into every corner of Link's body as he instantly recognized Akio's voice. Though his stomach had calmed enough for him to straighten himself Link was still trying to convince his hand to move away from his mouth.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Finally his hand relented and Link started to answer as he stood to his feet and turned to face Akio.

But the young Zora cut him off, "And why is there blood on your shield?"

Link's eyes met Akio's just in time to see confusion turn to shock and then rage. Faster than Link could blink Akio closed the distance between them. He crossed his arms, grabbed Link by the shoulders and pinned him to the nearest wall.

"WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON YOUR SHIELD?" Akio screamed. To accent this question Akio flexed his arm fins and as they extended they formed a wide V that cupped Link's neck.

"I. . .I," Link nervously fidgeted while his mind raced.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I. . .um. . .," with his mind unable to fabricate a lie Link's mouth just started talking, "I came to the Zora Domain to find a cure for my friend. She's being killed by a terrible curse and a shaman told me the only cure was a rune in the Zora Domain."

"So you lied to me!"

"NO! Well, not technically," Link quickly corrected.

"You came here claiming to have a message from the Gorons to gain our trust, then what? Pretended to be ill to get into the palace?"

"I did have a message from the Gorons and I wasn't pretending. . ."

Akio interrupted by pulling Link a few inches away from the wall then slammed him back into the stone as he shouted, "LIAR!"

"I'M NOT LYING," Link locked eyes with Akio and was more than a little scared by the depth of the pain and rage he saw.

"You've done nothing but lie since I first laid eyes on you. And now you're a murderer too."

"No, NO," Link protested, "I did fight with Masaka and gave him a bloody nose with my shield, but I did not. . ."

Akio's barely controlled voice boiled with anger, "Don't you dare defile my father's memory with more of your lies."

_Father!_ Link had noticed a resemblance, but he thought it was just because they were both Zoras.

Link's shield squealed against the stone as Akio drug him along the wall out into the corridor. While still keeping Link pinned to the wall Akio positioned him so he could get a good view of Masaka, "Just look at him and tell me you didn't do that."

Link's stomach churned again at the sight of the blood pouring out of the gaping hole in the Zora's chest. But Link couldn't figure out how the wound was made. It looked as though something had been shoved through the Zora's chest from behind and came out the front. Masaka's body, however, was still leaning against the wall exactly as Link had left it.

The sound of clanking armor broke the silence and grew steadily louder.

"I guess that squealing coward finally found more help," Akio muttered under his breath. He focused his burning gaze directly into Link's eyes and Link could feel the Zora's body tremble as he spoke, "I shouldn't let them take you. Prison is too good for you."

As the finblades closed in around his neck, Link could feel his own body tremble with fear. As tears began to stream down his cheeks Link closed his eyes, _I'm sorry Aria_.

But when the blades made contact with Link's skin they stopped. Akio's gaze intensified and his body shook even more, but the finblades didn't budge.

Bone chilling cries of fear, followed by the scrapping and crashing of sword against shield, and finally the desperate screams of dying men reached their ears. Then as quickly as it began, it stopped and all was silent.

Akio turned his head in the direction the sounds had come from. Unable to move because of the finblades at his throat Link could only watch the young Zora.

The rage that had filled the Zora's eyes quickly melted away and both eyes grew wide as wagon wheels. His breathing became shallow and labored, and his body trembled even more violently as his pale blue skin turned pure white. "That's not possible!" he muttered.

Quickly retracting his arm fins, Akio released his hold on Link and retreated back to Masaka's body. Now free Link turned his head to follow Akio's gaze.

The once brightly lit corridor grew darker by the second, as one by one the orbs were going out. With the darkness advancing towards them a chill ran through Link's spine and the scene changed before his eyes. Link saw himself standing behind Akio and to him the approaching darkness was as bright as a sunlit day. Moving with a mind of its own his hand raised the dark blade it held and shoved it through the Zora's chest. He could feel muscle and bone give way as the razor sharp edge came out the front. Akio's mouth opened and released a sickly gurgling sound, before the young Zora slid off the sword and collapsed to the ground with a dull thud.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Visions**

Link's stomach turned and his breathing became heavy and labored as the image of Akio crumbled on the floor disappeared and he was again looking down the darkening corridor. With only a couple orbs still flickering Link spun around and saw the young Zora still standing near his father's body, his eyes wildly darting around. Link's breath caught in his throat when he noticed the dark figure with red eyes and sword drawn, standing inches behind Akio.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Akio spun around just in time to deflect the dark blade away from his chest with one of his finblades. Raising his other arm the young warrior rapidly unfolded his arm fin in an attempt to cut his assailant's neck, but the dark figure dissipated like smoke and Akio sliced only the air.

"Run," Akio commanded as the last orb died.

The full moon had come out from behind the clouds and at first Link thought this was a lucky break, but the dancing refractions of the moonlight passing through the current above made the scenery around him appear to be in constant motion, even though Link stood still. The discrepancy between his eyes and body caused his head to feel as though it was floating away from his body. Link clung to the wall for support.

"Take my hand." Akio came up beside Link. "Close your eyes and follow me."

Link did as he was told and was able to quickly bring himself back to his senses. However, keeping up with the young Zora through the winding corridors was difficult and forced Link to push his legs faster and longer than ever before.

They hadn't gone far when Link's spine began to tingle and the scene changed before his eyes again. This time he was speeding through the corridors with his eyes open and the night was bright as day, but he couldn't feel his legs moving or even touching the ground. It was as if the scenery simply flew by while he remained still. Rounding a corner he spotted a Tem-kar Zora sprinting down the corridor with a Hylian dressed in green. In the time it took the pair to take a single step, Link rushed passed them and took up a position in the doorway a short distance ahead. Watching his prey, he waited until they were just a couple steps away. His feet touched the ground as his sword made an upward slice that cleanly separated the Zora's head from his body.

Link's eyes flew open. "AKIO!" He jerked backwards on the young Zora's arm and in the moonlight he could just barely see the outline of a dark blade missing Akio's head by mere inches.

The Zora warrior didn't hesitate. Pulling his hand free from Link, he lunged forward and aimed his finblades at the dark figure's chest. The red eyes of the phantom stared curiously at Link for a moment then its entire form disappeared before Akio could touch him.

"SHIZA!" Akio slammed his fist into the wall. Then he turned his attention to Link. "Let's move!"

Akio grabbed Link's hand and continued sprinting through the palace. The young Zora ran faster than before and Link felt as though his arm would be ripped from its socket but his sluggish legs refused to go any faster. They darted in and out of the twisting corridors for what felt like an eternity and with each step Link's legs moved slower while his breathing got heavier. Link could feel Akio's growing annoyance in each of the increasingly painful jerks to his arm, which the young Zora used in a futile attempt to convince Link to move faster.

Akio pulled on Link's arm again, but this time Link couldn't keep his balance and was sent tumbling into the floor. Akio released Link's hand before he was pulled down too and let out a frustrated sigh. "Catch your breath."

Link remained motionless on the floor for several long minutes as his burning lungs desperately tried to fill his body's demand for air. Akio impatiently paced through the corridor.

"What was that?" Link finally managed to ask between large gulps of air.

"What?" Akio replied.

"That thing with red eyes, what was it?"

"A Living Shadow."

A small shudder ran through Link's body.

Akio stopped pacing and turned his attention to Link. "How did you know It was there?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your eyes were closed, how did you know It was waiting back there?"

"I. . ." Link struggled to come up with an explanation that he could make sense of. "I don't know."

Akio grabbed Link's shirt, pulled him into a sitting position, and pushed him against the wall. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Link pleaded, "One moment everything's dark while I'm running behind you, then I'm floating through the corridor chopping your head off, and then I'm behind you again pulling you out of the way of the blade."

Akio studied Link for a long moment.

"And that wasn't the first time." Link paused. "When the orbs were going out I saw you get stabbed in the back."

"Have you seen anything else?" The Zora's tone was oddly calm.

"I. . .um"

"Think!"

"Um. . .About a week ago I saw the Zora Domain, even though I had never set foot out of the Faron Woods."

"What did you see?"

"Everything. The lake, the waterfall, the coral buildings carved out of the cliff, and. . ." Link's voice trailed off as the vision returned to his mind.

"And what?"

Link swallowed hard and tried to avoid Akio's gaze.

"Tell me!" the Zora ordered.

"And bodies everywhere. All were bleeding, most were dead. I couldn't look anywhere without seeing blood. Even the water was red."

Akio's body began to tremble violently as he released his grip on Link. Retreating across the corridor the young Zora doubled over against the wall.

"But it's just a dream," Link said, trying as hard to convince himself as he was Akio.

The young Zora didn't answer.

"Isn't it?"

For a moment the dominant sound was Link's heavy breathing, which was close to returning to normal. Then a thought raced through Link's mind. "My dream showed Zoras scattered throughout all the surface buildings. So if you can warn them, tell them to stay underwater we can change that vision just like I changed the other two."

Akio finally spoke, but his voice waivered under the weight of his emotions. "There's been a strange disease rapidly spreading since shortly after you arrived. It causes fever, fatigue, and. . ." Akio struggled to force the words out. ". . .and an inability to breath underwater."

Link felt as though the air had been sucked out of his lungs.

"Our healers tried every remedy they could think of, but nothing worked. At first Bedic thought you were the source and believed if he could cure you, then. . ." Akio's voice trailed off.

"Maybe there's still hope." Link said.

"What are you talking about?"

"The runes the shaman sent me retrieve. He told me when all four of them are put together they can cure any illness." Link could see the hope rising in Akio as he spoke. "And I only have one more to find."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know," Link grimly admitted.

Akio exploded. "What do you mean you don't know? What sort of stupid shaman offers a quest to find something without telling you where it is? And what kind of idiot accepts?"

"I don't know because I haven't had the chance to look for the shaman's bird!" Link shouted above Akio's rant.

"Bird?" Akio's attention suddenly focused on Link.

"Yes, bird," Link repeated. "He's larger than most birds I've seen and. . ."

"has brightly colored feathers," Akio interrupted.

Link looked curiously at the young Zora. "How do you know that?"

"It's been circling our territory for a couple days. Someone finally managed to capture it just before sunset tonight and that really stirred things up."

"Do you know what was on the note?" Link blurted out.

"What note?" Akio replied.

"The shaman and I use that bird to communicate. That bird would've been carrying a note telling me where to go next."

"I don't know anything about a note. . ." Akio's voice trailed off for a moment. "But maybe that's why the Primary was so interested in you."

"The who?" Link said.

"The Primary Tem-kar." Akio sounded a little offended that Link had never heard of the Primary. "He's in charge of all Tem-kar and only answers to the Queen. I was summoned by him after dinner. He had a lot of questions about you."

Link jumped to his feet. "Let's go see him!"

"Wait a second." Akio moved to block Link's path. "No one sees the Primary without being summoned."

"But you said he was interested in me."

Akio didn't answer right away.

"And I have information he needs to know."

The young Zora took in a deep breath and let it out with a long sigh. "Fine. But once we're out of the palace let me do the talking and when we get to the Primary don't you dare speak unless spoken too. Got it?"

"Got it." Link replied.

"You ok to keep your eyes open?"

For the first time since they stopped, Link shifted his gaze off Akio. The dancing refractions of moonlight were disorientating at first but Link found squinting his eyes made it bearable. "I think so."

Akio turned and began sprinting through the corridors again with Link trailing behind. They hadn't gone far when Link noticed the low roar of crashing water. The sound grew the farther they ran and before long the winding corridors opened up to a path with a wall of falling water on the far side. As Link turned to follow Akio downhill he could feel the cool mist on his skin and taste the fresh water with each breath. A new wave of energy coursed through his body and Link managed to close some of the distance that had formed between him and Akio.

The path they were on continued to weave back and forth as it made its way down the cliff behind the waterfall. About half way down Link began noticing the groups of Zoras below. They kept their backs to the lake the waterfall was pouring into and used torches and small fires to separate themselves from the darkness all around.

As they reached the bottom Akio changed. He altered his posture to take on a calm, commanding presence and he slowed to a quick, but not panicked, walk as he approached the first group of Zoras. Link was grateful for the change in pace, but was more than a little confused until he saw the reaction Akio received. Though no one made a sound Link could see the spirits of more than a few Zoras raise at the sight of a Tem-kar warrior calmly strolling through the darkness.

Link smiled to himself. However, the smile quickly faded as they came out from behind the waterfall. The entire lake was lined with groups of Zoras who kept the water at their back and the fires and torches to their front. Link leaned in to Akio. "How many are infected?"

Keeping his gaze fixed on the path ahead Akio whispered, "Hundreds."

Link's stomach twisted into knots as he tried to force his dream out of his mind while looking at the cowering crowds of Zoras. He had just about won his mental struggle when his spine began to tingle. Link gasped as the scene changed before his eyes.

When he returned to himself, Link found he was leaning against a nearby wall for support with Akio anxiously staring at him. Link could also feel the worried gazes of the other Zoras on him.

"What did you see?" Akio frantically whispered.

Link leaned in so the others wouldn't hear. "We need to get to the Primary."

Akio stood motionless.

"NOW!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Bloody Hands**

The young Zora spun around and took off at full speed. Link did his best to keep up, but once Akio turned off the path that lead around lake, Link quickly lost sight of him in the narrow passages which weaved through the buildings at the base of the cliff. Following the path he had traveled in his latest vision Link confidently navigated the narrow streets while pushing his legs to their limits. The torches lining the route he took flew by so fast they seemed to blend into one long line of light and Link thought he spotted the yellow orbs on the outsides of the buildings, but if they were there then these orbs had gone out just like the ones in the palace.

Up ahead Link heard a loud crash. Managing to pull one final burst of speed from his burning legs Link rounded the last corner and skidded to a stop. At the end of the street two large blood stains smeared the wall above the crumpled bodies of the Tem-kar Zoras who had been standing guard outside. _We're too late._

The crack of splintering wood followed by shattering glass pulled Link's attention to the doorway between the dead guards. Link quickly sprinted the remaining distance while retrieving his weapons from his back. With his sword and shield at the ready he stepped into the darkened room.

Akio was the first thing that caught Link's eye. The young Zora was using the finblades of both arms to hold back the dark sword of the shadowy figure towering over him. Link began moving to help him.

"NO!" Akio motioned to the other side of the room. "The Primary!"

Following Akio's directions Link spotted another sinister figure preparing to drive his blade into an unconscious Zora. Before the figure could finish, Link rammed him with his shield, sending both of them tumbling into the floor. Just before the phantom vanished Link thought he saw anger burning those red eyes.

Link twisted around. The other Shadow had vanished too and Akio was already at the Primary's side. The young Zora rolled his leader over so he was lying face up, then Akio put his cheek next to the Primary's mouth.

"He's alive." Akio's entire body relaxed as he sat on the cool stone floor and leaned back on his hands.

A wide smile started to spread across Link's face, but its progress quickly stopped. Before their eyes the Primary's chest levitated a few inches off the ground then slapped back against the stone floor as a dark blade coated in blood rose out of his ribs. The Zora leader coughed and spat blood as his body convulsed and then was still. Link barely managed to point his face away before the contents of his stomach erupted from his mouth.

For a moment Akio was silent. Then a river of curses and foul names began spewing out of the young Zora. In his rage he cursed everything from the goddesses to the smallest creature that swam through the water. As he ran out of things to curse, his anger turned physical. He quickly emptied the contents of the wall shelves and hurled them across the room. Next he splintered the chairs and overturned the large desk. Finally he used his finblades to scratch and gouge anything he couldn't break with his bare hands. When his emotions eventually burned themselves out, Akio collapsed into a heap by the doorframe and quietly sobbed.

Fear of the Zora's outburst had helped Link calm his stomach quickly. Not daring to do anything that would call attention to himself, Link sat curled up behind his shield, and waited. As Akio finally came to rest by the door, Link peeked his head around.

Seconds slowly ticked by and turned into minutes as both of them sat across the room from each other, neither one saying a word.

At last Akio broke the stillness. "This is what you saw, wasn't it?"

"Not exactly," Link timidly replied. "In my vision the Primary was alone when he died."

A halfhearted chuckle escaped Akio's lips, before silence settled into the room again.

Link waited until he was sure Akio wasn't going to snap again, then he stowed his shield across his back, sheathed his sword and began riffling through the papers scattered around the room.

"What are you doing?" Akio mumbled.

"Looking for the note."

"Why?"

"Why?" Link stopped and turned to Akio. "To keep anyone else from dying, that's why! Wasn't that the whole purpose of coming to see the Primary?"

Akio just stared blankly at the body of his leader.

"Fine. Sit there and mope." Returning to his search Link quickly noticed that almost everything was written in Zoran. He couldn't read a single word created by the intricate, flowing characters but it did enabled Link to rapidly scan through the scattered papers, since he only had to pause to examine the hand full of notes and letters written in Hylian. Most of what he found was boring diplomatic rhetoric but one got his attention. Link held it up as he looked at Akio. "Did you know about this?"

Akio didn't respond.

Picking up a small book Link tossed it at the catatonic Zora. It bumped his leg.

"Hey!"

Link waved the letter.

"What's that?" Akio said flatly.

"It's a letter to the Primary from the King of Hyrule. Did you know a couple months ago he asked for the Tem-kar's help to deal with the Moblin and Bublin hordes gathering in the Wild Lands?"

"Wild Lands?" Akio paused. "That's south of Hyrule isn't it?"

"No." Link shook his head. "The Faron Woods are south, the Wild Lands are east."

"Oh," Akio said in a half interested tone, "No, I didn't know about the King's letter. We wouldn't have been able to help him anyway."

"Why?"

"At that time we were frantically digging through our ancient texts to find a way to protect ourselves from the shadows that had recently appeared." Akio motioned to the Primary's body. "For all the good it did us."

Holding in his frustration at the young Zora's apathy, Link renewed his search. A half spilt vial of ink caught his eye. Moving closer he spotted a small piece of parchment lying in a puddle of black liquid. Most of the writing was blotted out, but enough was still legible for Link to know it was Hylian and recognize the handwriting.

"I think I found it." Link carefully held the note up to the nearest light. "Can't read all of it, but I think the shaman is saying the additional power of the Goron rune has eased the curse's symptoms and. . ." Link strained his eyes to decipher the last line. ". . .the last rune is in Castle Town."

With a wide smile across his face Link turned to Akio. The young Zora sat limply by the door, unaffected by Link's words.

"Akio? Did you hear what I said? I know where the last rune is, we can save your people!"

The young Zora either didn't hear or chose to ignore Link's announcement.

Link knelt next to Akio and rested his hand on the Zora's shoulder. "I can't possibly imagine what you're going through. To lose your father and leader in one night, it must be. . ." His voice faltered as he wandered into territory where language couldn't follow. Pulling himself back Link continued. "But, we have a chance to keep more blood off our hands. Let's not waste it."

Unmoved by Link's words the Zora stared blankly ahead.

Link too his hand off the Zora's shoulder. "Really. Nothing?" A bit of anger to seep into his voice. "Your people are going to be slaughtered and you're just going to sit there!"

Akio remained motionless.

"Alright then. Stay here and wait for death. I'm sure the Shadows will be happy to oblige." Standing, Link readjusted his weapons and just before he stepped out the door he looked at Akio. "I expected more from a Tem-kar."

"I'm not. . ." Akio started to reply.

"Excuse me?" Link stopped halfway through the doorway.

"I'm not a Tem-kar. Haven't finished the training," the Zora muttered.

"The way you fought off those Shadows tonight certainly fooled me."

Link lingered for a moment, but when it was clear Akio was done speaking, he left.

Once outside Link began retracing his steps back to the lake. With each stride he moved through the narrow streets faster until he was running at top speed. Glancing over his shoulder every so often, Link hoped to catch a glimpse of the young Zora. But all he saw were empty streets. By the time he exited the buildings Link had given up on Akio.

Ignoring the stares and murmuring of the curious Zoras he passed, Link ran to the river that flowed out of the Zora Domain. With the moon nearing the horizon Link found it difficult to navigate the shadow filled path. Fortunately, Epona wasn't happy at being left alone in the dark and was complaining about it to anyone close enough to listen. Following her whining and snorting Link managed to quickly locate the stables, saddle Epona, and the two of them took off downstream.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Lord Malik**

At first the sharp clattering of Epona's hooves against the stone path helped Link stay awake as they followed the Zora River south, but once the mountains faded back into the grassy dirt of Hyrule Field the soft rhythmic pounding of Epona's gait became increasingly difficult to resist. Link found his best defense was to stop every hour and let Epona get a drink while he used the cool water of the river to wake himself up. However each time he stopped it took more effort to climb back into the saddle.

Finally the black sky to his left began to turn grey, signaling the end of this long night. As the first rays of morning peeked over the horizon they began to reveal the distant silhouette of Castle Town.

The Jewel of Hyrule. Link had heard that phrase used to describe Castle Town many times, but only now that he saw the city shimmering in a rolling field of green did he finally understand it. The towering spires of the King's Castle rose out of the middle of the city and reached towards the heavens, sparkling like rubies in the morning light. Only one building in the city attempted to rival the castle, but it fell short. The rest of the rooftops were shorter than the wall that encompassed the King's residence and continued to shrink as Link's eye moved away from the center of the city, giving the illusion that Castle Town was built on a small hill. The roofs abruptly ended at the thick outer wall, which split the Zora River in half. Flowing around both sides of the city, the two halves eventually rejoined on the far side before continuing on their way.

In the field around the city, Link noticed a number of smaller paths merge into four main roads. After taking one last break he and Epona joined the road approaching Castle Town from the north.

The sun continued to climb higher in the sky as they approached the city, but even after the warm glow of morning turned into the brilliant light of day, all the drawbridges that Link could see remained closed. Hoping they would open once he got closer Link rode up to the water's edge.

From somewhere above a voice called out. "Hello rider!"

"Hello?" It took Link a moment to find the tiny speck of a man who stood atop the high walls of the city. "Can you let me in?"

"The city is closed. Ride on." The guard's tone was abrupt, as though he wanted this conversation to end as quickly as possible.

"Why?"

"A terrible fever has ravaged this city for the past three days. The gates are locked to contain it."

Link shifted his weight in the saddle. "I'll take the risk."

"I have my orders." The man then resumed pacing the route he was meant to guard.

Link wasn't about to take no for an answer. "I have urgent business in the city. The lives of many Zoras depend on it."

"Zoras?" The guard stopped and leaned over the edge of the wall. "Did you just come from the Zora Domain?"

"Yes!"

The man quickly disappeared from sight. Link shifted anxiously in his saddle as he waited. Seconds turned to minutes and still no sign of the man. Ready to give up and try another gate Link started to turn Epona when he heard the man's voice again.

"Rider!"

Link spun around.

"Dismount and wait there." The command was followed by a low boom from inside the walls and then the clinking of large chains gradually lowering the massive bridge.

Taking care to not further aggravate his stiff muscles and saddle sores Link slowly dismounted, took hold of Epona's reigns and turned to face the opening gate. But the longer they waited the more restless Epona grew. She clearly didn't want to be here and let her opinion be known through the constant nudging with her nose and stamping of her front hoof.

Link wasn't convinced. He tried soothing his nervous horse by softly humming and petting her nose. However, once the drawbridge was finally down and the group of soldiers on the other side began marching across, all of Link's efforts meant nothing. Rearing up on her hunches, Epona pulled the reigns free from Link's hand, then turned and galloped away at full speed.

"EPONA!" Link started to run after her.

"Halt!"

The command stopped Link midstride.

"By the authority of the King I bind you. Surrender your weapons and come with us."

Link slowly turned to face the soldiers. About a dozen men in identical silver armor were stepping into the grassy field and quickly moving to surround him. The helmets they wore covered their heads but left their faces visible and Link was surprised to see that most of them appeared to be close to his age. None of them carried shields, but all of them kept their hand on the hilt of their sheathed sword. As the others finished taking up positions around Link, one man slowly approached. The deep lines and wrinkles in his face made him appear significantly older and unlike the rest, his helmet had a plume of red feathers coming out of the top and he wore a black cape.

"Surrender your weapons and come with us." The man with the cape held out his hand.

For a brief moment Link considered using the leather strap the shaman had given him. It would only be a short sprint across the drawbridge and there should be some places to hide once he was in the city. But his aching body and fatigued muscles convinced him that once the ruby started draining his strength, there was a good chance he wouldn't even make it across the bridge. So he pushed the idea aside, retrieved his weapons and offered them to the man in the cape.

As soon as the man had taken Link's weapons he signaled his troops. They quickly closed around Link. One of them locked a pair of shackles on Link's wrists while the rest searched his pockets. It didn't take long for them to discover the Zora's rune, which was handed to the man in the cape. Then Link was led into the city. Behind them the large bridge groaned as the clinking chains began to pull it shut.

Cursing himself for not running when he had the chance, Link grudgingly walked with the troops as they marched through the cobble stone streets.

Aside from the clanking of armor echoing off the stone buildings the city was almost completely silent. The occasional glimpses Link got through the mass of well-polished armor around him showed only a handful of people milling about between the tightly packed buildings.

Determined not to lose track of that rune Link kept a careful eye on the man in the cape as they marched deeper and deeper into the city. Finally the street opened into a wide courtyard just outside a large wall. The soldiers turned and followed the wall until they reached their destination.

Unlike the rest of the buildings in Castle Town which looked as though they had all been built from the same design, the structure Link now stood before was adorned with colorful glass windows, elaborate stone carvings, and rose so high that Link believed it was the building he had seen from the road which attempted to rival the castle.

The soldiers waited in the street while the man in the cape walked up the few steps to a large wooden door. A moment later the door briefly cracked open before shutting again. Link could hear the scrapping of heavy latches being moved, then both doors swung open and he was ushered inside.

The group stopped just inside the doorway and Link took a moment to study the room. Smooth polished stone covered the floor and acted like a mirror, making the house feel larger than it already was. Intricately carved pillars supported the tall ceiling above and the windows and walls were draped with lavish tapestries. As beautiful as everything was it still paled in comparison to what he had seen in the Zora Palace.

Across the room another door creaked open and everyone around Link bowed. After a momentary pause Link bowed too, but he never lost sight of the man in the cape.

The man was talking to someone Link couldn't see. The two of them had a brief conversation then the man turned around and dismissed the soldiers. As soon as they were gone the door closed with a low boom.

From behind the man in the cape appeared a large robust figure. He was dressed in colorful and expensive robes which flowed from his shoulders down to his feet and only partially hid his large belly. The skin of the man's round face and hands appeared pale, as though it had never seen the sun and his receding hair was neatly trimmed. In spite of his size the man moved with uncanny grace.

"I am Lord Cethin Damian Malik the third." His tenor voice echoed through the room carrying an air of self-importance. A flash of confusion crossed his blue eyes as he studied Link for a moment, apparently not seeing the reaction he expected. "The Governor of Castle Town."

Link stared blankly at the Governor, who was frozen in the middle of some strange pose.

Lord Malik took in a deep breath before releasing an exaggerated sigh. The man in the cape moved to Link's side and whispered in his ear.

"Tell him what an honor it is to meet him."

"I am honored to meet you," Link said.

"My lord," the man whispered.

"My lord," Link repeated.

Lord Malik smiled as he released his pose. "Of course you are." He motioned to Link. "What is your name?"

"Link."

Malik glanced at the man in the cape. A sharp elbow rammed Link.

"My lord," Link said, holding his now aching side.

"And where do you live?" Lord Malik made a sweeping motion with his hands that ended with his open palms pointed at the ceiling.

Link was beginning to wonder why this man couldn't speak without moving every part of his body from the waist up. "Last Stop, my lord."

"Such a quaint little town, Last Stop. I've never visited it myself, but the people I send there say pleasant things about it." Lord Malik paused. "Now I suppose you are wondering why a boy, such as yourself, has been invited into _my_ home."

_Invited?_ Link glanced at the shackles on his wrists.

"I received a summons from the King very early this morning. While it is not uncommon for the King to summon me, the time of day was very unusual. I was told to immediately send word to the guards at the city gates that they were to detain anyone arriving from the Zora Domain. Now considering the fact that every messenger sent to the Zora's Domain over the last two months has failed to return, I believed the fever had begun to affect our King's mind. However, I did as his Majesty commanded and here you stand." Lord Malik barely looked at Link throughout his speech. Instead he paced back, completely absorbed in his own dialogue. "So Link, perhaps you would be kind enough to explain what a boy from Last Stop was doing in the northern parts of Hyrule?"

This show the overdressed fat man was putting on turned Link's stomach, making him grateful his last meal had been hours ago. "Delivering a message from the Gorons, my lord."

A small chuckle escaped Lord Malik's lips. "And what were you doing among the Gorons?"

"Returning Gordon's baby, my lord."

A deep laughter rolled out of Lord Malik and filled the large room. He laughed so hard that tears began to stream down his cheeks, smudging the colors and lines on his face. For the first time Link realized that Malik was wearing some sort of paint to accent his facial features.

"Thank you Link," Malik said as he regained his composure. "It has been a very long time since I've such a good laugh." He looked Link directly in the eye. "Now perhaps you would like to tell me what you were really doing in the Zora Domain."

Link fidgeted under the sustained eye contact. "I've just told you, my lord."

"And a very amusing story it is. In fact I might have to borrow it from you at my next party." The pitch of Malik's voice dropped. "But let's have the truth now."

"That is the truth, my lord."

Malik sighed.

Out of the corner of his eye Link saw the man in the cape begin to move. Before Link's mind could register what was happening a hard fist slammed into his gut. Coughing and gasping for air Link collapsed to his hands and knees.

Lord Malik slowly circled Link, the mask of civility beginning to slip from his voice. "I have been a gracious host up this point, Link. I've forgiven your lack of manners and indulged your truly creative story, but things will turn unpleasant unless you tell me what I want to know."

"But I already have, my lord." Link managed to squeeze out between coughs.

A black boot slammed into Link's side. The pain and force of the blow knocked Link to the ground where he curled into a ball as the bitter taste of blood filled his mouth.

"Do you think me a fool?" Malik's anger was now clearly coming through. "For only a fool would believe that the First Commander of the Goron Patriarch would ever let anything happen to his son. And it would take a greater fool to believe that if something did indeed happen, that the proud Gorons would turn to a boy from a back woods town for help."

"They didn't ask for my help." Link swallowed hard, attempting to get the taste of blood out of his mouth. Still holding his stomach he moved so he was sitting on his knees. "I discovered the baby in a wagon full of crystals."

The man in the cape drew his hand back to strike Link when a very forceful knock on the door interrupted him.

Malik rolled his eyes and sighed as one of his servants appeared and answered the door.

"Lord Malik," a commanding voice boomed from outside.

"Yes?" Lord Malik's sweet civil tone returned as he glided to the door.

"May I come in?" The voice said.

"I have company, perhaps we can speak outside."

Craning his neck Link saw the head of a soldier with white plumes of feathers sticking out of his helmet peek inside.

"Is that the one who claims to come from the Zora Domain?" the soldier said.

Lord Malik's smile faded a bit as he glared at the soldier out of the corner of his eye. "It is."

"The King has ordered that boy and everything he was carrying be brought before him."

Malik's smile returned. "Please tell his Majesty I will personally escort the young lad once I've had the opportunity to make him more presentable."

The soldier locked eyes with the Governor. "My orders are to return without delay."

"Of course," Malik said through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

The man in the cape pulled Link to his feet and shoved him towards the doorway. Just before Link stepped outside he deliberately allowed a few drops of blood to fall from his mouth onto Lord Malik's spotless stone floor.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The King of Hyrule**

The half dozen soldiers that awaited Link outside wore a slightly different style of armor than the troops that had brought Link to Lord Malik and had a white cape with gold trim draped across their backs. As they turned to begin walking; Link saw the eagle and Triforce which formed the royal family's seal embroidered in gold thread across their backs. However, only one wore a helmet with white feathers coming out of the top.

"Apologies, Lord Malik." The soldier with white feathers moved to block the Governor's path. "My orders are to only bring the boy and all his possessions."

Malik smiled. "But I am certain his Majesty will be interested to know what I have already learned from the young lad."

For a moment the soldier lingered in Lord Malik's path. Then he stepped aside and allowed the Governor to take the lead as Link was again led through the streets.

The group followed the massive wall that stood across the street from the Governor's house for a short distance before squeezing through a narrow gate.

"Wow!" Link whispered as he emerged from the gate and got his first look at the castle. The mighty spires rose from the main structure and appeared tall enough to pierce the sun, which was just beginning to pass its mid-day position.

A soldier behind Link gave him a small shove.

Stumbling to regain his balance and catch up Link tried to focus his gaze straight ahead, but he kept getting distracted by the beautiful lines and intricate details of the palace's architecture. His problem only grew worse as the palace drew closer, allowing more of the details to become visible.

Rounding a corner they finally stopped before two colossal wooden doors. Looking up at them Link understood how an insect must feel when it sees a human. The hinges groaned as the mammoth doors slowly opened and Link was ushered inside.

Pairs of columns lined the length of this long room. One member of each pair stood on the right side while the other stood on the left as they rose from the shiny stone floor. Just before the columns reached the roof a piece stretched out from each one and met in the middle forming a series of arches high above.

Massive stained glass windows filled the space between the columns, allowing a warm inviting glow to filter in.

In the distance Link saw two thrones sitting atop of a set of stone steps that spanned the entire width of the room. Behind the thrones a golden sculpture depicted a large triangle made from three smaller triangles. Out of each of these smaller pieces one of the three goddesses flew towards the heavens.

Link suddenly realized where he was. _The Great Hall!_

He had heard from the people that traveled through his village of how one day a month the doors of the Great Hall would be opened to everyone in the kingdom and for the entire day the King and Queen would listen to and settle disputes of any kind. They had a reputation of being so wise in their judgments that even the loser couldn't find fault with them.

About half-way on their journey towards the thrones Link spotted a small pedestal sitting beneath the sculpture of the goddesses. Unlike the rest of the carefully polished stone this piece looked as though it had been exposed to the brutal forces of nature for centuries.

Still pondering why such a worn and ordinary thing would be in such a grand place, Link barely noticed when the soldiers around him came to stop at the base of the stairs. With a dull thud Link crashed into the guard in front of him, nearly knocking them both over. Several stern hands pulled Link back and held him in place.

A large voice filled the Great Hall. "His Majesty, Latif Erramun, King of Hyrule."

Everyone dropped to one knee and bowed their heads as the King entered the room and took his place on the throne.

"Rise." The authority in the King's voice was tempered with a gentleness Link didn't expect.

Looking up Link saw a well-built man whose muscles still managed to show through several layers of royal clothing. His dark brown eyes were set inside a chiseled face, which was framed by neatly trimmed blonde hair and beard.

For a moment the King studied Link. Without shifting his gaze, the King motioned towards the door he had just come through. A well-dressed servant appeared and approached the throne. The King whispered something in his ear and sent him away. Then the royal gaze shifted. "Lord Malik. I wasn't expecting you."

Malik bowed low to the ground. "Forgive the intrusion, Your Grace. Here are all the things the boy had on him when he was apprehended."

On Lord Malik's cue the man in the black cape ascended the stone steps and presented Link's weapons and the Zora rune to the King, then returned to his place by Lord Malik's side.

The King barely glanced at Link's belongings. "Did you believe my guards to be incapable of this task?"

"Certainly not, Sire." Malik lowered himself closer to the ground.

Link rolled his eyes. In the presence of the King, the Governor had somehow managed to make his grand gestures even larger.

"Then why are you here?" The King said.

"I've had the opportunity to chat with the young lad and I thought it best to relay, in person, what I have learned." Malik raised his head to look at the King.

The King took a deep breath and as he released it he motioned for Malik to continue.

Lord Malik returned to his full height. "The boy's name is Link and he comes from the town of Last Stop."

A long pause followed the Governor's announcement.

Finally the King broke the silence. "Is that all?"

Malik's gaze fell. "That is all the truth I could get from him, my lord, before your guards arrived at my door. But if I were given more time with the boy I am certain I could persuade him to talk."

"Your service to this city is invaluable, Lord Malik." The King smiled.

"Thank you, Sire." Malik bowed again.

"However, with the situation in Castle Town growing more dire by the hour I believe your attention is needed elsewhere."

"But your Majesty. . ."

The King raised his hand. "Good day, Lord Malik."

Malik took a moment to regain his composure. "Good day, your Majesty."

The Governor turned and began walking towards the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something." The King said before Malik had taken more than a couple steps.

"Sire?" The governor spun around.

The King motioned to Link. "I don't believe our guest will have any further need for his iron bracelets."

"Of course." Malik motioned to the man in the black cape who quickly unlocked the shackles around Link's wrists. Then the two of them strutted out of the Great Hall.

The King turned to the guards around Link. "Wait in the side room, until I call for you."

No sooner had the guards left than the well-dressed servant returned, carrying a large platter piled with various types of meat and fruits. The servant bowed to the King then descended the steps and laid the food at Link's feet before leaving again. Confused, Link looked to the King, who nodded his approval.

Sitting next to the platter Link carefully picked up a large drumstick. The succulent meat melted in his mouth as a rich assortment of spices and herbs swirled around his tongue. Link's ravenous stomach took over. Shoveling fistfuls of the delicious food past his lips, Link tore into the meal. It wasn't until about half way through that Link remembered where he was. With a piece of meat hanging out of his mouth and juice running down his chin he looked up at the King, who was smiling to himself as he inspected Link's weapons. Slowing down, Link continued eating with the best manners he could muster.

When Link finished, the servant appeared again. He brought a napkin and took the platter away. Link did the best he could to clean himself up.

"These are very strange markings on your shield." The King ran his fingers across the etchings. "Can you tell me what they mean?"

"No, your Majesty." Finished with the napkin, Link gently set it on the steps in front of him and rose to his feet. "As an infant I was found in the Faron Woods, wrapped in the clothes I am wearing now, and those weapons were lying nearby."

The King looked at Link. "Found by whom?"

"Eoghan," Link replied, "he eventually adopted me and raised me as his son."

"And what does Eoghan do now?" The King returned his attention to the shield.

"He's a farmer."

The King nearly fell out of his throne as a deep laughter rolled out of him. He put his hand over his mouth and quickly regained his composure. "Forgive me Link. If you knew your father as I once did, you would see the humor in that as well."

Link's mind flooded with questions but before he could decide which to ask first the King set aside Link's weapons, leaned forward in his throne and held up the Zora's rune.

"Now where did you get this?" The King's brown eyes carefully studied Link as he waited for an answer.

Link began to fidget. "I found it. . .in a field."

"Was this on your way here from the Zora Domain?" The King stood and began slowly pacing in front of his throne.

Fighting harder to stop his nervous fidgeting Link answered. "Yes."

"And what where you doing in the Zora Domain?"

"Delivering a message from the Gorons." Link found his unruly body easier to control now that he wasn't completely lying.

"And what brought you to Death Mountain?"

A small involuntary smile crept across Link's face as he stood completely still again. "I was returning Gordon's baby."

"And it was the Goron child that took you out of the Faron Woods to begin with?"

"No." Link chuckled. "My friend, Aria, is sick and I am trying to find medicine for her."

The King stopped and looked at Link. "You've traveled an awfully long and strange path to find medicine."

_Shiza!_ As Link's mind scrambled to come up with an explanation, an uneasy silence settled into the room. Finally the King spoke.

"Did you know that I received a message from the Primary Tem-kar just before sunrise?" The King rolled the rune in his hands as he spoke. "Haven't heard from the Zoras in nearly two months and yet this morning the Primary sent his fastest swimmer down the river to warn me that there was someone in the Zora Domain looking for this rune and I should be on alert incase this person made it to Castle Town." He paused to hold up the rune again. "So did you find this in a field?"

Link's posture fell. "No."

The King settled into his throne. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me about your journeys?"

Link took a deep breath. Starting from the beginning he recounted every detail of what had happened from the time Aria got sick to moment he stepped into the Great Hall. For the most part the King allowed Link to speak without interruption. Although he did occasionally ask a few clarifying questions. While the King's interest in the Living Shadows was no surprise, the number of questions about the exact timeline of events surrounding the incident with the wagon struck Link as odd.

By the time Link finished, the sun was low enough that the myriad of colors in the glass windows along the western wall were being projected onto the stone floor.

The King stroked his beard as he leaned back in his throne. "You've put me in a rare position, Link. Much of what you've told me appears to stray in the realm of fantasy and yet you accurately describe places that I would not expect even Eoghan's son to have knowledge of. So I must either accept every word you say is true or believe that you are the most fantastic liar I have ever met." The King paused. "For all our sakes I hope it is the latter." Turning his gaze towards the doorway to his right the King ordered. "Guards!"

The men in silver armor and white capes quickly filed back into the room.

"Bring the shaman, Minhaga, here immediately."

"Yes Sire." The guards bowed as they answered in unison.

"But your Majesty, there's no time to wait for the guards to retrieve Minhaga from Last Stop!" Link shouted above the clanking of armor as the soldiers filed out of the room again. "Besides, Aria and my town need him there."

The King carefully studied Link's reaction as he spoke. "Minhaga arrived in Castle Town the morning after the fever."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Destiny**

The King's words didn't seem real. But those soldiers headed out as though they knew exactly where to go. Link looked at the King, who still had an intense gaze focused on him.

"You didn't know?" There was a hint of surprise in the King's question.

"No." Link shook his head. "No, no that can't be right. Minhaga promised he would care for Aria and my village until I brought him the runes." Clenching his fists Link looked directly into the King's eyes. "Please your Majesty, where is the final rune!"

The King held Link's gaze for a moment before a sorrowful look took over his features. "I'm afraid I can't give you the last rune Link."

"Why?" Link's tone had raised so he was nearly shouting.

Leaning forward in his throne the King spoke in a soothing tone. "Because the runes have but one purpose and it is not to heal."

"You're lying!" Link pointed an accusing finger at the King.

A flash of anger crossed the King's face. Straightening his posture the muscles around the King's jaw rippled as he ground his teeth. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath. When he finally released the air the anger had passed. "If the runes had any power to heal, don't you think I would've risked anything to retrieve them three days ago?"

For this Link didn't have an answer.

Neither one spoke again as they waited. Fortunately the guards were swift and before long the massive hinges groaned as the doors to the Great Hall opened again.

Much to his dismay Link saw the cloaked shape of the old shaman walking among the guards, though he was surprised Minhaga could keep up with soldiers. The group came to a stop a few feet from where Link was standing.

In a blur of motion Minhaga drew a long dark sword from inside his cloak and slit the throats of the six guards surrounding him and Link. Before their bodies hit the floor he mounted the stone steps.

The King rose to his feet.

"Give me the ancient rune your family protects." Minhaga ordered as the tip of his blade came to a stop at the King's throat.

Link stood speechless. His body frozen in shock of what just happened.

Quickly masking the surprise at seeing his guards slaughtered the King focused his gaze first on Link then the shaman. "Like I told Link, the runes aren't for healing otherwise I would. . ." The King winced in pain as Minhaga twisted his sword. "So if you don't want them for healing, then what?"

"That's my business." The shaman adjusted his stance causing the cloak that covered his sword wielding arm to slip down to his elbow.

The King's gaze focused on the black armor with an intricate pattern made of gold near the wrist. "Why do you wear the armor of the Gerudo King? Their last one died nearly a year ago and no male had been born to replace him."

A dark chuckle emanated from cloak.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The King demanded.

"I want the rune." Minhaga replied.

"No."

"Very well." The shaman stretched out his free hand toward the empty throne beside them.

In a flash of light a woman appeared. She stood just a little shorter than the King and appeared to be near the King's age. Her face was round and milky white and her soft features perfectly framed her bright blue eyes, which had dark bags under them. Two large braids of her golden brown hair came down in front of her shoulders while the rest of her hair disappeared behind her and even though she wore a white gown that covered her figure well it was clear she was embarrassed to be seen in it. On the sleeve of the gown Link noticed the Royal Seal. _The Queen!_

Using the arm rest for support the Queen lowered herself into the nearest throne. She seemed exhausted by the effort.

Minhaga quickly moved the sword to the queen's neck.

"Give me the rune!" The shaman demanded, but his voice was strained, his breathing labored, and he was hunched over more than before.

The King had a harder time hiding the shock of seeing his wife brought into this. After a moment's consideration, he slowly reached up and took hold of a chain that ran around his neck. Pulling on the chain the King produced a small triangle that appeared to be made of the same metal as the runes Link had collected.

Using his free hand Minhaga retrieved two runes from his cloak and tossed them at the King. "Get the one from the Zora Domain and put them in their place."

While never taking his eyes off the shaman, the King slowly collected the runes and began inching his way between the thrones.

"Stop stalling!" Minhaga twisted the sword, causing the Queen to stiffen but she didn't make a sound.

Moving slightly faster the King finally came to a stop before the old worn pedestal. That's when Link noticed something he hadn't seen before. In the front of the pedestal were a series of grooves that formed the outline of a large triangle composed of three smaller triangles, all surrounded by a perfect circle. What confused Link, though, was despite the badly weathered appearance of the rest of the pedestal these grooves appeared as fresh as the day they were carved. Into these grooves the King slid the runes.

When the last one locked into place a band of pure white light formed around the base of the pedestal. Rising from the floor it began erasing the decades of decay, returning the stone to its former glory. At the top, the band constricted into a ball. One end stayed in contact with the pedestal as the other shot up towards the heavens, followed by a blinding explosion of light.

For a long moment all Link could see were dots of colors dancing in a sea of white. Slowly his vision returned to normal. Looking first at the King and shaman, Link could see them struggling to clear their eyes as well. Even the Queen, who had been looking away from the column of light, was blinking rapidly. A glimmer in the corner of his eye brought Link's gaze back to the pedestal.

Out of the stone rose a sword. Its royal blue hilt, which was wrapped in a light blue cord, fanned out into a pair of wing shaped guards just before the flawless silver blade started. The craftsmanship was extraordinary. Not even the King's guards carried swords that beautiful. And the blade seemed to glow with a light of its own.

Something stirred in Link. At first he tried to fight as it slowly rose from the depths. But it felt ancient and familiar. And it wanted him to take hold of that sword.

"So what now?" The King asked; his gaze refocusing on Minhaga. "I imagine you already know there is only one who can wield that sword and I'm certain it's not you."

The shaman drove his dark blade through the Queen's neck.

In an instant the King's face turned bright red as shock turned to rage. Before Minhaga could react, the King closed the distance between them, and slammed into the shaman at full force. The cloaked figure flew backwards before tumbling down the stone steps. He finally came to a stop in a crumbled heap at the base of the stairs, where he lay motionless.

Tears streaming down his face the King turned to his wife. Kneeling in front of her, he gently cupped her face in his hands and begged her to stay with him. Raising her hand the Queen gently caressed her husband's cheek. She mouthed the words "I love you" just before the life drained from her eyes and her hand fell limply into her lap.

A long mournful wail filled the Great Hall. At the sound of it Link's own heart shattered and he felt tears beginning to flow down his cheeks. For a moment time seemed to stop and Link feared they might be frozen here forever.

Then a dark laugh began to emanate from the crumbled heap on the floor as the shaman slowly rose. The hood fell revealing his face. Link cringed as he looked at the thin lifeless flesh that hung from the bones of the old shaman's face. The orange eyes were set so deep in their sockets that Link could barely see them and the white hair on the top of his head was pulled back into a loose pony tail.

Link's sorrow for the King turned to a seething hatred of this thing that killed without hesitation or remorse. Before he could act a flurry of motion caught Link's attention. The King had retrieved the shaman's sword from where it was lodged in the throne. Leaping down the steps he began using it to club Minhaga over and over again.

The shaman didn't seem interested in defending himself and showed no signs of pain as the King landed one crippling blow after another. He just kept laughing.

Link had finally seen enough. Racing up the steps he retrieved his weapons and was about to join the King when that sword in the pedestal caught his attention again. Whatever part of him that had stirred was closer to the surface now and its desire to hold that sword was over whelming. Without thinking Link sheathed his own sword and took hold of the blue hilt. He gasped as a chilling rush of energy raced through his arm and filled his body. A swirling vortex of images from places, people, and battles he had never seen raged in his mind. But out of the chaos came two names. One belonged to the blue hilt with the glowing blade, the other was the true name of the shaman.

"Ganondorf." Link said.

The laughter stopped, as did the King's assault. Both pairs of eyes focused on Link just in time to see him draw the Master Sword from the pedestal.

The ground began to tremble. It shook so violently the windows of the Great Hall shattered, sending a razor sharp downpour of multicolored glass tinkling into the Hall. The King covered his head with his arms as he ran for the thrones. Ganon slowly rose to his feet with his eyes fixed on something to Link's left.

A pillar of something that appeared to be black smoke rose from the pedestal. It lingered in the air for a moment then raced down the Hall and enveloped Ganondorf. Hiding him from view it raised him several feet in the air as a wild wind swirled through the building.

"Ganondorf!" Link shouted above the howling wind.

Dark laughter filled the Great Hall. It was different from before. This laughter came from a younger, stronger voice. A bolt of lightning leapt from the black cloud around Ganon and struck the King. Link was sure the King was the dead before he hit the ground.

Tightening his grip on his weapons Link shouted. "Show yourself you coward!"

The cloud parted revealing a thin bony figure who was wearing black armor that was much too big for him. Ganondorf's body began to absorb the black cloud. As it did the dull skin that hung from the bones in Ganon's face brightened and turned to a healthy grey color. His face also filled out, the wrinkles disappeared and his grey hair turned orange. The rest of his body was changing too. He stood up to his full height and filled out the armor that was once too big for him. And a bright yellow triangle began glowing on the back of his right hand.

When the last wisp of darkness had been absorbed he lowered himself to the ground. The broken glass crunching under his feet.

Link charged.

"Bold boy." Ganondorf chuckled. Then he held out his right hand. His dark sword leapt back into it just in time for him to block Link's attack.

Link attacked again, but was easily blocked. Now Ganon went on the offensive. Using his sword, he wove a complex web of steel that at first Link barely managed to keep up with. However, as the battle progressed Link started learning Ganon's movements and began anticipating and countering his advances.

"Enough." Ganon ordered and waved his left hand.

A moment later Link felt an invisible wall smash into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to stumble several steps backwards.

"You truly are the Hero of Time reborn." Ganondorf chuckled as Link gasp for air. "We need to talk."

"You created the curse that's killing everyone, didn't you?" Link managed to get out between breaths.

Ganon chuckled. "I created the curse, but it's not intended to be lethal."

_Not supposed to kill_. Link wasn't sure he believed this. "Then what's it do?"

"You'll see soon enough." A wicked smile spread across Ganon's face. "Enough chit-chat. I have an offer for you young Hero."

Ganondorf's cheerful tone made Link's stomach turn. "I don't want anything from you."

"But you haven't heard what I have to say." Ganon donned a tone of mock offense.

With his breathing finally returning to normal Link raised his weapons and prepared to strike again.

"Don't act rashly Hero, I'm offering you away to save many lives. Even the life of your friend. . .Oh, what was her name. . ." Ganon's voice trailed off as he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Aria." Link growled.

"Right." Ganon smiled. "Aria. You have the chance to save her life and countless more."

Keeping his guard up Link held his ground. "How?"

"Lay down your weapons, kneel before me, and swear the loyalty of you and all your descendants to me."

"And what if I refuse? Are you going to kill me?"

A dark laughter rolled out of Ganondorf and echoed through the Great Hall. Unable to figure it out the joke he had apparently just told, Link impatiently waited for Ganon's volume to drop low enough that he could shout above it.

"What's so funny?"

Ganon quickly regained control, but remained strangely cheerful as he spoke. "I cannot kill you, Hero of Time. Seven times spanning countless centuries you and I have stood like this and seven times you have killed me. Even now your skill grows rapidly, so that within a matter of minutes a farm boy who has only been in one other sword fight in his life is nearly my equal. By the way, for ages to come I will laugh about how you nearly lost your head because a Goron baby distra. . ." A short bout of laughter erupted from Ganondorf.

"How do you. . ." Link started to ask.

But Ganon gained control of himself and continued. "Eventually I realized it is your destiny to kill me and even with all the power of the goddess Din, I am helpless to stop destiny."

"You're mad." Link shouted. "You've already told me the curse isn't supposed to kill anyone. Then, if that ridiculous story you just concocted is true, you admit that I'm going to kill you no matter what you do. Finally you follow all that up by demanding I bow and swear loyalty to you?"

Ganon lowered his sword and held out his hand. "So what is your answer to my generous offer?"

"No!" Link blurted out. "You admitted that you can't stop me, so let's finish this now." He settled into his fighting stance.

"That's unfortunate." Ganon's voice sounded disappointed, but Link thought he saw a smirk pulling on the corners of Ganondorf's mouth.

The Gerudo's orange eyes locked onto Link a split second before he lunged. Having never dropped his guard Link stood ready, but at the last moment Ganon's gaze shifted to the sword in Link's hand. Quickly entangling the Master Sword with his own dark blade, he ripped it from Link's grasp. Then he jumped back a few steps, sheathed his sword and held his hands open with the palms pointed at Link.

Before Link could react a translucent sphere closed around him and lifted him a few feet into the air. Using his shield and then the sword still strapped on his back Link hacked wildly at the sphere until he was exhausted by the effort, but couldn't break through. Meanwhile, Ganon conjured a ball comprised of flowing bands of white light. When it was about the size of a dinner plate the bands suddenly broke free and began twisting and weaving their way through the air. Link cringed as the snaking beams of light approached him, but they passed right by. Following the direction they went Link saw the light hit some sort of invisible barrier. The light beams spread out along this barrier revealing what appeared to be a massive curtain that rippled like water.

Turning back to Ganondorf, Link saw a wide, malevolent smile spread across his face as he slowly approached.

"You said you can't stop me so why are delaying the inevitable?" Link shouted.

"Remember that I tried to reason with you young Hero." Ganon's voice carried a well-rehearsed mixture of sorrow and disappointment. "But you wouldn't listen. So what follows is of your own making." Ganondorf leaned in as close to Link as the sphere would allow. "And if you're going to quote me you should at least get it right. I said I can't stop destiny, but after what I've discovered I don't want to."

The Gerudo then took a few steps back and as he did Link saw a great power begin to radiate from him like heat off a fire. With a loud shout Ganon put both wrists together and thrust his hands forward. A moment later the sphere lurched backwards, smashing Link's front side against his invisible prison. The abrupt stop a short distance later sent him sprawling backwards in the sphere and put a set of bruises across Link's back that matched his front side. Craning his neck Link saw the sphere had been stopped by the pulsating curtain the tendrils of light had revealed.

Link glaced back to Ganon. The veins in the Gerudo's face, neck and arms were bulging even more than his muscles as he fought against a massive invisible foe. For a long moment nothing happened. Then something cracked. A wide smile spread across Ganon's face just before he released another shout. The shimmering curtain began to splinter and fracture as it started swallowing Link.

"Don't worry." Ganondorf said between heavy breaths. "The Master Sword will be waiting right here for your return."

And then all faded into darkness.


End file.
